Bad are always second
by Tchitchou
Summary: Des cadavres mutilés, des os semés, un tueur en série, Brennan visée, Booth protecteur bien sur mais bien plus... bref du Bones à l'état pur. Du moins ma vision des choses. Première fic à chapitre, soyez indulgents.
1. Ca commence mal

_**Poussée par une amie dont je terrai le nom, mais elle se reconnaîtra, je me décide donc à vous livrer ma première fic à chapitre sur notre duo préféré... Cette fic a déjà été postée sur un forum très fréquenté, donc il est possible que vous la connaissiez déjà.**_

**_L'action se situe au milieu de la saison 4. Spoiler pour ceux qui ne suivent pas la diffusion américaine donc._**

**_Certaines discriptions des corps pourraient choqués les âmes sensibles (s'il en reste...)._**

**_Bien sur, Bones et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon les agents du FBI travailleraient torse nu... du moins un en particulier...) mais l'histoire est mienne. _**

**_Cette fic étant finie, je tacherai de ne pas faire traîner la suite._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

_**CHAP I « Ça commence mal… »**_

_Un écorché. _

_La première image qui me soit venue à l'esprit en voyant l'état du corps a été celle d'une écorché comme on en voit dans les manuels d'anatomie de médecine. Un corps dépourvu de peau. Et de toute son humanité._

_Les agents du FBI avait sécurisé la zone bien que peu fréquentée en pleine nuit. Ils avaient également amené des projecteurs pour faciliter mon travail. Mais à présent, ils restaient le plus loin possible du corps, luttant tant que possible contre l'envie de vomir. Mon estomac restait lui à sa place. _

_Si la scène était vraiment répugnante, ce n'était pas la première fois que je me retrouvais face à de telles horreurs. Et ma réaction me fit un temps regretter innocence de ceux qui ne connaîtront jamais ce dont l'être humain est capable et que je côtoyais tous les jours. _

_Cependant je me demandais pourquoi j'étais là. Un corps pourvu de chair, pas d'os. Camille aurait plus été dans son élément. _

_Le corps était assis sur une chaise en métal au milieu d'un entrepôt. Ses bras pendaient de chaque côté et ses jambes étaient étendues devant lui. Il avait du être tué ailleurs car on ne notait aucune tâche de sang sur les lieux. Son visage avait une expression étrange. Dépourvus de paupières, ses yeux étaient empreints de douleur. Rien d'étrange à cela en pareille situation. Le corps ne montrait aucune anomalie apparente, mise à part son absence totale de peau._

_Après avoir pris les clichés de la scène, je ne savais que faire, lorsque Booth arriva._

- Wouaw, c'est… dégoûtant. Il n'a plus de peau.

- Bien observé Booth, _ironisai-je._ Ce n'est pas pour moi.

- Un exploitant agricole a trouvé le corps. Il vient d'acheter l'entrepôt sur internet. Il a eu ce cadeau lors de sa première visite.

- Booth, il y a trop de chair, que de la chair en fait. Ce n'est pas le travail d'une anthropologue.

- Je sais, Bones. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai requis ta présence sur cette affaire.

- Qui alors ? Cullen ?

- Non. Celui qui a fait ça. Il t'a laissé un message.

_Booth sortit d'une de ses poches une enveloppe dans un sachet et me la tendit. J'en tirais une lettre et la lut à haute voix._

« CHERE DOCTEUR BRENNAN,

SI VOUS LISEZ CETTE LETTRE, C'EST QUE LE COUP D'ENVOI DE NOTRE JEU A ETE DONNE.

NE M'EN VEUILLEZ PAS SI J'AI PRIS UNE LONGUEUR D' AVANCE.

CETTE VICTIME EST LA PREMIERE D'UNE SERIE QUI, N'EN DOUTEZ PAS, SERA LONGUE. VOUS TROUVEREZ DE QUOI TRAVAILLER SUR LUI, GRACE A VOS « IMMENSES » CAPACITES. VOS CONNAISSANCES ME FASCINENT. C'EST POURQUOI J'AI DECIDE DE VOUS DEFIER.

DEPECHEZ-VOUS, L'HEURE TOURNE ET LA BALLE EST DANS VOTRE CAMPS.

BIEN A VOUS.

2° »

_Les yeux rivés dans ceux de Booth, je cherchais des réponses à la multitude de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. _

- Tu comprends mieux pourquoi nous sommes là ? _me lança Booth. _C'est personnel cette fois,_ dit-il d'un air soucieux._

- Bien. Nous avons du travail. Fais tout rapatrier au Jeffersonian qu'on commence les examens. Où avez-vous trouvé la lettre ?

- Scotchée sur un pied de la chaise.

- Il nous faudra l'adhésif et la chaise pour Hodgins.

- Mes agents s'en occupent, Bones.

_Nous nous regardâmes un long moment sachant l'un comme l'autre que l'affaire serait aussi dure que longue._

_oOoOo_

_Je suis très friande de review et ne suis pas au régime alors lâchez vous..._


	2. Tout le monde en piste

_**Comme c'est le début de l'histoire, pour vous apâter, je vous mets dès ce soir les trois premiers chapitres... VOilà le deuxième...**_

_**CHAP II « Tout le monde en piste »**_

_Inhabituellement, le corps n'avait pas été placé sur une table d'examen de la plateforme mais dans une salle d'autopsie, à l'abri des regards. Seule Cam s'activait sur la dépouille, ne sachant par où commencer._

- Je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie. Il a vraiment été pelé comme un lapin,_ dit-elle en me voyant arriver._

- La comparaison est bonne si on considère l'état de la peau, où plutôt son absence.

- Le travail a été effectué par quelqu'un qui n'a aucune pitié, _rajouta-elle._

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer ça ?

- L'afflux de sang dans les muscles démontre que la victime était encore en vie lorsqu'il lui a ôté son enveloppe corporelle.

- Bien. Il n'a pas fait de sentiments. Y a-t-il des éléments concernant les os dont je pourrai m'occuper ? _dis-je, impatiente._

- Dès que j'aurai fini l'examen, je donnerai le corps à Clark pour qu'il le radiographie et le nettoie.

- Merci.

_En me rendant sur la plateforme où Hodgins travaillait, Booth me rejoignit._

- Vous avancez avec l'écorché ?

- Cam a entamé l'examen du corps.

- Elle a le cœur bien accroché.

- Et toi, du nouveau ?

_Lisant les notes du dossier : _- L'entrepôt appartenait à un certain William Diccey, décédé il y a 3 ans. La vente s'est faite par une agence. Charly essaye de remonter la piste, mais je n'y crois pas trop. Et vous ?

- Pas d'empreinte sur la chaise, encore moins sur le scotch. Idem sur l'enveloppe et sur la lettre. Il faudra attendre la reconstruction faciale d'Angela. Ça peut prendre du temps.

_Me tournant vers l'entomologiste :_ Hodgins, qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- J'ai relevé une sorte de résidu liquide sous les pieds de la chaise. C'est en cours d'analyse.

- Angela a analysé la lettre. Papier ordinaire, encre ordinaire. Chose curieuse : l'assassin a écrit en lettre majuscule et non cursive. Sinon, aucun élément probant.

- Chou blanc quoi, _résuma Booth._

- Oui et tout le monde travaille sauf moi, _dis-je énervée._

- Attends Bones, ce n'est que le début et on …

_Je le coupai :_ - On n'a pas le temps, Booth. Ce n'est que le début d'une série !

- Attends, viens par là.

_Il m'entraîna vers mon bureau. Fermant la porte il prit son temps pour me poser sa question._

- Est-ce que ça va Bones ?

- Oui tout va bien. Je suis juste inutile, _dis-je énervée._

- Tu n'es pas inutile Bones. J'ai des questions à te poser.

- A moi ? Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que ce meurtre t'est directement adressé. C'est la procédure. Je ne fais que la suivre, ok ?

_Ses yeux plantés dans les miens, il attendait que je lui donne mon feu vert pour continuer. Je lui donnais en hochant la tête mais en gardant le visage fermé._

- Bien. Tu t'es sentie menacée ces derniers temps ?

- Je suis avec toi tous les jours Booth, je sais me défendre et même tuer s'il le faut, alors si tu as d'autres questions intelligentes comme celle là …

- Ok,_ prenant sur lui._ Tu n'as pas reçu de lettres, de mails ou de coups de téléphone étranges ?

- Non.

- Pas de fan un peu trop pressant ?

- Non.

- On va placer ton téléphone et ton portable sur écoute le temps de l'enquête. Ainsi que celui du bureau. On va aussi faire surveiller Laurier, ton fan numéro 1.

- Bien, _soupirai-je. _

_Mon regard était tombé sur le sol, démontrant mon impuissance sur le déroulement des événements. Booth s'approcha de moi et posa à nouveau ses mains sur mes épaules, seule façon de capter mon attention et de me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Mon regard fuyant finit par trouver le sien._

- Ne te sens pas responsable de ce qui arrive Bones. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce malade t'a choisi et il va regretter d'avoir porté son dévolu sur toi. On l'arrêtera, je te le promets.

- Espérons qu'il tue un minimum de personne d'ici là.

_Je lui lançai ma réplique avec toute l'ironie et l'ingratitude dont j'étais capable. Ce n'était en aucun cas sa faute mais il était là, comme toujours présent pour moi, débordant de compassion, avec son regard rassurant et toute sa patience. Tout dans son attitude provoquait chez moi un besoin de fuir et d'indépendance irrémédiables._

- Je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas, _me souffla-t-il doucement._

- A ça pour être là, tu es là. Et on se demande bien pourquoi !

- Pardon ? _Laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Levant les mains en signe d'incompréhension. _

- Oui on se demande bien pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec moi alors qu'on a un serial killer en puissance dans la nature. Je vais très bien Booth. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

_Mon ton sec ne pouvait que le vexer. Et c'est ce qui se passa._

- Bien Bones, très bien. Si tu n'es même pas capable d'accepter un soutien amical et professionnel, c'est très bien. Ne comptes plus sur moi dans ce cas. Je retourne à mon bureau TRAVAILLER.

- Très bien, tu te rendras enfin utile comme ça.

_Serrant les mâchoires retenant des mots qu'il regretterait certainement plus tard, Booth partit en claquant la porte de mon bureau. _

_Moi, je m'affalais dans mon fauteuil, soufflant, épuisée comme après chacune de nos querelles._

_Moins de 24h après le début de cette enquête, le tueur avait déjà réussi son premier coup : me mettre en froid avec Booth…_

_oOoOo_

_Alors verdict ..._


	3. Le coeur a ses raisons

_**Voici donc le troisième pour la route... J'espère que vous appréciez ce début. Ces 3 premiers chapitres vous donnent à peu de choses près la tendance du récit...**_

**_J'attends toujours vos reviews..._**

_**Chap. III : Le cœur a ses raisons…**_

_J'étais rentrée chez moi plus tôt que d'habitude, exaspérée à la fois de n'avoir rien à faire et de voir tout le monde s'activer sur cette affaire. Une affaire qui me touchait personnellement, qui m'était adressée et pour laquelle j'étais inutile._

_J'étais énervée également à cause de Booth. Son protectionnisme de « mâle alpha » m'agaçait au plus haut point mais pas pour les raisons que l'on pourrait croire._

_Assise dans mon canapé, j'étais incapable, comme je l'avais été tout le reste de la journée, de poser mon attention sur quelque chose d'autre que ma dispute avec Booth. Ni mon prochain roman, ni mon ménage ni même l'affaire ne parvenait à capter mon esprit. _

_En fait, je m'énervais toute seule. Et pour cause : je me surprenais à ne pas détester totalement le fait que Booth veuille me protéger à tout prix… même contre moi-même._

_Ce qui m'énervait, c'était le sentiment présent et même grandissant en moi me criant que j'avais besoin de cela. Besoin que quelqu'un me prenne par la main, me prête son épaule pour simplement m'y reposer ou pour y pleurer. _

_Quelqu'un avec qui il n'y aurait ni pudeur, ni sous-entendu, ni faux semblant. Et celui qui prenait cette place, c'était Booth. Tout simplement._

_Mais voilà, depuis peu, ce « tout simplement » s'était compliqué. Mes sensations m'échappaient. __En sa présence, mon corps réagissait sans plus écouter ma raison. Et plus grave, mon cœur le suivait de plus en plus souvent vers lui._

_Une question m'obsédait : Booth occupait-il cette fonction de réconfort laissée vacante par tous les autres, même par Sully, ou était-il le seul à pouvoir me donner ce sentiment de bien-être, d'apaisement qui m'était nécessaire ?_

_L'idée qu'il soit « celui fait pour moi » comme Angela aimait le dire, cette idée que chaque personne doit trouver « sa moitié » pour atteindre l'équilibre voire le bonheur et que cette personne pour moi était Booth, faisait son chemin dans ma tête à coup de café, de part de tarte et d'étreinte "professionnelle"._

_Et cette idée provoquait en moi à la fois un sentiment de peur et d'euphorie qui allait jusqu'à me faire sourire lorsque j'étais seule. Et c'était le cas en ce moment même…_

_Mais avant que j'eus le temps de me raisonner, jusqu'à une fois de plus arriver à penser qu'il n'était pas question de sentiment mais de réponses biologiques à un stimuli visuel évident (le corps et la présence de mon partenaire), on frappa à la porte._

_oOoOo_

_Un peu de suspence que diable..._


	4. Un café pour apaiser les esprits

_**Merci à celles qui ont pris le temps de me lire et de laisser des reviews. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre en amènera d'autres...**_

_**Chap. IV : un café pour apaiser les esprits**_

_21h22. Qui d'autre que lui pouvait se permettre de passer chez moi à cette heure tardive ? _

_Imaginant mon partenaire derrière la porte, je me surpris à avoir peur qu'il ait perçu mes pensées à son sujet.D'un geste de la main, accompagné d'une grimace, je chassais cette idée ridicule de mon esprit et me levais ouvrir._

- Bones_, dit-il, l'air penaud._

- Booth,_ répondis-je heureuse de le voir mais feignant l'indifférence._

- Je peux ? _accompagnant sa question d'un geste signifiant qu'il voulait entrer._

- Bien sur, entres, _fis-je en ouvrant le porte pour le laisser passer._

- Merci, _lança-t-il soulagé__._

_Aucun de nous ne sachant comment engager la conversation après notre accrochage de l'après-midi, le malaise s'installa. Je décidai de faire le premier pas, histoire de me faire pardonner de mon attitude singulière. _

- Tu as mangé ?

- Oui merci… Mais je ne serai pas contre un café.

_Il s'assit sur un des tabourets de bar de la cuisine et se lança._

- Écoutes Bones, je suis désolé si je t'ai offensé tout à l'heure. Mais tu avais l'air si perdue derrière toute cette colère. J'ai juste voulu te rassurer.

_Son regard fixait le plan de travail sans pouvoir le lâcher, de peur de perdre le fil de son idée._

- Si je t'ai paru envahissant, je m'en excuse. Je m'abstiendrai la prochaine fois.

_Son laïus fini, son regard croisa le mien. Ses yeux révélaient la sincérité de ces propos. _

_Booth était vraiment un homme bien, un vrai. Un de ceux sur lesquels on peut compter, pour être là pour vous, jour et nuit en cas de besoin. J'allais en faire l'expérience quelques jours plus tard…_

_« Ce genre d'hommes est en voie de disparition » pensai-je._

_Je réalisais alors qu'il était là pour moi. Comme toujours. _

_Mais pire que cela, il était là et ne demandait rien en retour. Il me donnait de son temps et de sa présence sans calcul ni prévision. Et ça c'était exceptionnel._

- C'est moi Booth qui suis désolée. J'ai dépassé les bornes en t'agressant de la sorte. Je suis navrée,_ dis-je le plus sincèrement du monde. _

_Un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Un sourire qui ne supportait aucune résistance. Nous nous regardâmes un moment, séparés par l'îlot de la cuisine, sans prononcer un mot. Le silence en devenait presque gênant, mais il fut brisé par le bruit de la cafetière._

- Bien, _dit-il finalement._ Je préfère ça.

_Buvant notre café, nos pensées vagabondaient. Notre discussion tournait autour de sujets insignifiants, ne nécessitant ni engagement ni prise de position et donc plus de dispute. _

_Au moment de partir, une fois rendus à ma porte, il s'adressa de nouveau à moi sur un ton sérieux : _

- Bones, promets-moi de venir me parler si ça ne va pas. Si je ne peux te réconforter, au moins je t'écouterai. Je serai là. Je m'y engage.

- Je sais que je peux compter sur toi Booth. Promis je t'en parlerai.

-Bien.

_Il commença à s'éloigner. Toujours sur le pas de ma porte, je l'interpellai deux pas plus loin dans le couloir._

- Booth, … tu fais plus que m'écouter. _Je marquais une pause, pesant mes mots._ Tu me réconfortes, réellement.

_Il sourit à nouveau et accompagna son sourire d'un doux regard. Un de ceux qui vous réchauffent le cœur. _

_Plus besoin de mot pour ce soir._

- A demain Bones.

- A demain et merci.

_Je fermais la porte et restais adossée à cette dernière. Un sourire s'affichait de nouveau sur mon visage…_


	5. Quand les preuves

_**Chap. V : Quand les preuves apportent plus de questions que de réponses…**_

_Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je me retrouvai au Jeffersonian de bonne heure. Les locaux étaient déserts comme souvent à cette heure matinale. Jusqu'à 9h, je restai donc seule, m'occupant d'anciens dossiers, rédigeant des rapports et répondant à mes mails. _

_A l'arrivée de mon équipe, je me rendais sur la plateforme. Les regards d'Hodgins et de Clark témoignaient de leur malaise après mon altercation d'hier avec Booth. Apparemment nos éclats de voix avaient dépassé les murs de mon bureau et le départ précipité de mon partenaire avait fait plus qu'attirer l'attention de mes collaborateurs._

- Alors on a avancé ?_ demandai-je._

- La chaise est un produit banal en vente dans tous les grands magasins d'ameublement, _débuta Hodgins._ Le résidu sous les pieds par contre a livré tous ses secrets.

_Face à mon intérêt croissant, Hodgins pressa ses conclusions._

- Il renferme des composants chimiques d'un produit antibactérien utilisé dans les hôpitaux.

- Un désinfectant médical ? r_ésumai-je._

- Oui, j'ai lancé une recherche des établissements qui l'utilisent.

- Bien.

_Camille, qui avait fait son entrée pendant l'exposé de l'entomologiste, embraya sur les résultats de l'autopsie._

- La mort remonte à environ 2 jours et demi. Moins de 60h pour être précise. J'ai trouvé des traces de curare dans le sang mais je n'arrive pas à en définir la nature.

-Comment ça ?

- On dirait que plusieurs sortes, ou moins deux ont été utilisées. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. En tout cas, la victime était donc vivante mais inconsciente quand il s'est acharné.

- C'est déjà ça, _admis-je._

- Mais plus intéressant, lorsque Clark a effectué les radios, il a relevé une incohérence.

_Je me retournais vers mon assistant._

- J'ai trouvé un bout d'os, _enchaîna-t-il,_ planté dans le cœur.

_A ma réaction, Camille précisa._

- Il a du être introduit après la mort. Je n'ai relevé aucune lacération sur les muscles. C'est assez bizarre.

- Tu as commencé l'analyse Clark ?

- Oui Docteur Brennan. On dirait l'extrémité d'une phalange. Vu la structure, il appartient à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

_Ayant enfilé mes gants, je pris le minuscule éclat en main pour l'observer._

- Je confirme, Clark, mâle, 45/50 ans, plutôt en bonne santé. Mais l'échantillon a l'air vieux. Cela fait plus de 30 ans que cet homme est mort.

_Alors que tout le labo était sous le coup de cette information, Booth fit son entrée._

- Bones.

_Son air grave m'annonçait ce que je pressentais._

- On en a trouvé un autre.

oOoOo

**Une deuxième victime... je vous dis pas dans quel état.... et puis cet éclat d'os... qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là...**


	6. De mal en pis

_**Merci pour vos reviews... Voici la suite. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais essayer de vous poster un chapitre par jour.**_

_**Chap. VI : de mal en pis…**_

_Le voyage jusqu'à la scène de crime s'effectua en silence. Booth n'engagea pas la discussion. De mon côté, je me préparais mentalement à une autre scène horrifiante. L'entente était à peine revenue entre nous que le tueur frappait une deuxième fois. Il nous avait prévenu : la série de meurtres serait longue, mais de là à frapper deux fois en moins de 72h… Il y avait de quoi casser l'ambiance..._

_Arrivés sur place, nous descendîmes du SUV. Nous nous trouvions sur la pointe de la presque île de l'East Potomac Park Golf Course. Devant nous : de l'eau et plus loin les rives de l'Anacostia naval station. Cette fois-ci, il avait donc frappé au cœur de la ville. Il n'avait peur de rien._

_Booth se dirigea vers les agents déjà sur place, passant le ruban jaune qui délimitait la scène de crime. Je le suivais avec mon matériel. Un agent nous énonça les faits._

- Il a été retrouvé par un jardinier qui faisait l'entretien. Il sillonnait la zone avec sa tondeuse quand il a trouvé ça, _pointant du doigt la zone en question, grimaçant._

- Bien. Sécurisez les environs et surtout interdiction de parler aux journalistes.

- Mais il n'y en a pas pour l'instant Monsieur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont arriver…_Me jetant un regard :_ Cette espèce flaire toujours ce genre d'affaire…

_J'acquiesçais silencieusement, concentrant mon esprit sur la zone en question. _

- Prête Bones ?

_Hochant la tête, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le corps. L'odeur nous atteignit quelques mètres avant d'être sur la zone. Une odeur de décomposition que je ne connaissais que trop…_

_Le corps était placé directement sur le sol cette fois. Tout aussi écoeurant que le premier. Il n'était pourtant pas décharné mais en morceaux. Des morceaux disposés dans l'ordre croissant. De gauche à droite, notre assassin avait tout d'abord entreposé les dix orteils, puis les dix doigts, suivis des deux mains et des deux pieds, des avant-bras, des bras, des cuisses, des tibias et enfin du tronc._

- Je compte 33 parties Booth. Il manque la tête.

- Génial, comme si ce n'était pas assez répugnant.

- Je dirais que le corps est là depuis moins de 15h mais plus de 8h, vu la décomposition des chairs et en tenant compte de l'ensoleillement du mois d'août. Camille pourra réduire la fenêtre des éventualités.

- Je demanderai aux responsables qui a eu accès à cet endroit récemment. Homme ou femme ?

- Femme, même si je ne vois pas bien le bassin. Mais ses ongles sont manucurés et il n'y a pas de pénis dans les organes exposés. J'imagine que si notre victime était un homme, il aurait découpé ses attributs et les aurait placés avec les autres. Probablement entre les pieds et les avants bras pour son pénis et …

- C'est bon Bones. Merci pour ce petit cours d'anatomie. Donc ce n'est pas un homme. Rien de plus ?

- Il y a un flacon là Booth, _indiquant du doigt une petite fiole un peu à l'écart. __Intrigué, il se rapprocha de moi pour observer son contenu. Je récupérais la fiole avec mes gants._

- On dirait un os mais…

- Je t'ai connue plus affirmative Bones, surtout en ce qui concerne les os…

- Oui, mais, _sortant l'échantillon de son contenant_, celui-ci est différent.

- Comment ça différent ?

- Il présente les mêmes caractéristiques que le morceau de phalange retrouvé sur le premier corps... Nous ferons tous les examens au labo pour le confirmer.

- Bien on emballe tout comme d'habitude, _commençant à entamer le chemin du retour jusqu'au SUV._

- Booth, il n'y a pas de lettre cette fois. Comme savoir que c'est lui ?

_Il se retrouna, embarrassé, et m'avoua :_

- … il t'a téléphoné…

- m'a téléphoné ? _M'étonnai-je._ Mais je n'ai reçu aucun appel.

- En fait si, à ton bureau. Tu n'étais pas là mais il doit savoir que tu es sur écoute donc il a directement téléphoné au Jefferson. Il se fout de nous Bones, et ça commence à me courir.

- Te courir ?

- Oui je me comprends. Bon on y va ?

- Oui. _Me relevant et le suivant jusqu'au véhicule._


	7. Ya comme un os

_**Chap. VII : Y a comme un os…**_

_L'examen du deuxième corps nous pris tout l'après-midi. Après m'avoir déposé à l'institut, Booth était reparti à son bureau pour interroger les responsables du parc. Vers 17h, il réapparut sur la plateforme où toute l'équipe était réunie._

- Bon. Un point sur la situation s'impose non ?

_Chaque membre de l'équipe réunit ses notes et attendit que quelqu'un prenne la parole. Cam prit les choses en mains._

- J'ai réussi à isoler les deux espèces de curare retrouvées dans la toxico du premier corps. Rapacuronium aminostéroïde et Pancuronium aminostéroïde.

- En français s'il te plait, _intervint Booth._

- Ce sont des anesthésiants. Le rapacuronium aminostéroïde est utilisé pour son action rapide : 1 à 2 minutes suffisent après injection pour faire effet, mais cela dure très peu de temps, au maximum 20 minutes.

- Ça laisse peu de temps pour agir, _fit Booth._

- D'où l'utilisation du second : le pancuronium aminostéroïde a un effet retardé de 3 à 5 minutes mais agit plus de deux heures…

- Largement le temps d'opérer sa besogne, _grommela Booth._

- Où peut-on se procurer ces espèces de curares ? _demandai-je._

- Ils sont utilisés par les anesthésistes uniquement en milieu hospitalier. Ils demandent une formation particulière de la part des praticiens.

- En milieu hospitalier, tout comme mon désinfectant, _ajouta Hodgins._

- Drôle de coïncidence,_ risqua Angela._

- Il n'y a pas de coïncidence dans une enquête criminelle, _claironna Booth._

- Autant pour moi je voulais juste aider, _répondit Ange_. Les résultats de mon angelator auront peut-être plus de succès…

- Tu as une identité pour le premier corps ? d_emandai-je._

- Tommy Vislo, 26 ans, disparu depuis 5 jours. Étudiant en architecture, dernière année. Il était premier de sa classe…

- Beau travail Angela, _ajouta Booth, histoire de se faire pardonner._ Je vais dire à Charly de rechercher sa famille, _s'éloignant pour téléphoner._

_Je repris :_ - Hodgins avec le désinfectant, des résultats ?

- Aucun. C'est le plus basique qui soit. Utilisé dans tous les hôpitaux de l'État, voire du pays. Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, il n'allait pas non plus nous faciliter la tâche, _lâchai-je._

- Pour ce qui est de l'os retrouvé dans le coeur, _intervint Clark,_ j'ai relevé une anomalie.

_Nous nous retournâmes tous vers lui._

- Un petit trou à son extrémité, de part en part. Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas une malformation génétique, ni le résultat d'un choc mais plutôt une cavité faite par un instrument, comme une très petite foreuse. Ce n'est pas cohérent.

- Cherche encore Clark.

- Bien Docteur Brennan.

- Et pour la deuxième victime ? d_emanda Booth revenu parmi nous._

- J'ai commencé le nettoyage des os. Ça va demander un peu de temps,_ répondit Clark._

- Et sans tête, je ne peux rien vous cette fois, _conclut Angela._

- J'ai relevé des échantillons de chairs et de fluides. Je vais y rechercher du curare ou tout autres anesthésiants ou paralysants,_ ajouta Cam. _

- J'ai commencé l'analyse du flacon, _débuta Hodgins. _Ni empreinte, ni ADN bien sur. Je vais me concentrer sur les insectes. Pour l'os, je vous laisse faire, Docteur B.

_Parée de mes gants, je pris l'échantillon et l'examinais._

- C'est une vertèbre. C 2 probablement. Vu la taille, d'un homme.

_Je continuai l'examen sous le microscope. _

- Clark regarde.

_L'assistant s'avança pour observer sur l'écran grossissant._

- Similitude visuelle avec le précédent échantillon.

- C'est-à-dire ? d_emanda Booth._

- On retrouve le même petit trou que sur la phalange. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

- Bien il va falloir creuser, parce qu'apparemment il y a bien un lien entre les deux victimes, et c'est probablement une troisième victime…

- Une troisième victime décédée il y a plus de 30 ans Booth.

- Et qui n'en reste pas moins une victime potentielle, même aujourd'hui. On a peut-être à faire à un serial killer âgé qui officie depuis des années. Ce ne serait pas la première fois…

_A l'évocation de l'affaire Gormogon, nous nous figeâmes. Depuis l'arrestation de Zack et son placement à l'hôpital psychiatrique, nous n'en avions pas reparlé en ses termes._


	8. Le repos du guerrier

_**Bin alors, vous n'aimez plus ??? C'est pour ça que j'ai plus de reviews ??? snif snif**_

_**Chap. VIII : le repos du guerrier**_

_Notre briefing fini, j'avais suivi Booth chez les parents de Tommy Vislo pour leur annoncer la perte de leur fils. Je détestais cette étape de l'enquête, souvent vide de sens et pourtant incontournable. __A l'annonce de la mort de leur fils unique, les parents s'étaient effondrés en pleurs. _

_Face à cette douleur inégalable - la perte d'un enfant - je me sentais à nouveau impuissante et regardais Booth. Il serrait ses mains jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses articulations deviennent blanches. J'étais sûre qu'il pensait à Parker et à sa réaction si on venait lui apprendre la nouvelle qu'il venait de donner à ce couple. _

_Cela expliquait toute sa délicatesse, toutes les précautions qu'il prenait en un moment pareil : ne pas dire bonjour en arrivant, ce n'en était pas un. Rester évasif sur l'état du corps, les détails n'apporteraient rien si ce n'est de la peine et des cauchemars. Rester à l'écoute des besoins de parents. Répondre aux questions en rassurant sur le fait que l'on ferait justice à leur fils mais sans jamais rien promettre. Leur laisser du temps aussi, des respirations nécessaires à l'assimilation de cette disparition._

_J'admirais mon partenaire dans un moment pareil. Professionnel et humain à la fois. Ni trop, ni trop peu. Moi qui m'étais améliorée en trois ans de partenariat avec lui, j'étais encore loin de l'égaler._

_Il dut sentir mon regard sur lui et me jeta un coup d'œil. Il était temps pour nous de partir, sans plus d'information sur notre victime qu'un parcours d'élève brillant et l'absence d'ennemi connu._

_Descendant les quelques marches sur le perron, Booth s'adressa à moi._

- Il y a des jours où on ferait mieux de rester coucher.

_J'acquiesçais. Ouvrant la porte passager du SUV, je lui proposais :_

- Tu veux aller au Diner ? On ne peut plus rien faire aujourd'hui.

- Oui. Et demain est un autre jour, _conclut-il._

- Bien sur que demain est un autre jour. On sera mercredi. Je ne vois pas le rapport ?

Assis _derrière son volant, mettant le moteur en route, il sourit, presque attendri._

- C'est une expression Bones. « Demain est un autre jour ».

- Ah d'accord.

* * *

_Assis à notre table habituelle au Royal Diner, nous finissions notre café. Une journée ordinaire, les crimes horribles mis à part…_

- J'ai demandé une surveillance de ton appartement.

- Comment ça ?

- Une patrouille va rester postée en bas de chez toi jour et nuit.

- Booth… ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- C'est totalement nécessaire. Ce fou s'en prend à toi. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais c'est un fait.

- Booth…

- Écoutes, je ne te demande pas ton avis. J'imagine que tu ne veux pas que je reste scotché à toi jour et nuit, envahissant ton appartement, non ?

- Disons que la dernière fois, mon frigo en a fait les frais…

- Hé!! Je l'ai pris en pleine figure ton frigo je te le rappelle. Et ça m'a valu trois jours d'hosto après ma sortie pour TE sauver, _me pointant du doigt pour accentuer ses propos. _

_Je souris. Lui aussi. C'était un de ces moments rares où, les yeux dans les yeux, on savait ce que l'autre pensait sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Un de ces moments qui aurait pu durer éternellement..._

_Un de ces moments toujours interrompu par une cause extérieure. Cette fois, ce fut la serveuse._

- Encore du café ?_ demanda-t-elle._

- Non merci. _Booth déclina aussi la proposition._

- Je vais te ramener chez toi.

_Le moment de grâce était fini._


	9. Une vraie boucherie

**_Chap. IX : « une vraie boucherie »_**

_Ma nuit avait été courte, parsemée de cauchemars où des morceaux de corps côtoyés des parts de tarte et où des écorchés travaillaient au labo. Ce n'était pas franchement reposée que j'arrivais au Jefferson avec une mine pouvant rivaliser avec celle d'une momie précolombienne, les bandages en moins._

- Et bin dis moi Sweetie, la nuit a été courte, je me trompe ?

_Angela et ses insinuations… Ce genre de personne n'exaspérait. S'immiscer dans la vie privée des gens : une attitude horripilante à mes yeux. Mais voilà, Angela était ma meilleure amie._

- Oui Ange, très courte. Mais je l'ai passée seule dans mon lit si tu veux savoir.

- Dommage… _fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Me tendant un dossier :_ - Tiens voilà les conclusions de Cam pour la toxico.

- Même anesthésiques ?

- Oui, curare. Concordance parfaite avec le premier cas.

- Je vais aller aider Clark pour l'examen des os.

- Et Booth, où est-il ?

_Levant les yeux au ciel, voyant très bien où mon amie voulait en venir :_ - dans son bureau j'imagine, à travailler comme tu devrais le faire, non ?

- Hé, pas de tête, pas de travail ! Trouves une tête ma chérie et je ne lèverai plus la mienne de mon clavier…

_Nous sortîmes de mon bureau le sourire aux lèvres, chose rare et précieuse dans pareille enquête._

_Alors qu'Angela gagnait son bureau, je grimpai sur la plateforme pour rejoindre mon assistant_.

- Du nouveau Clark ?

- J'ai confirmé le sexe de la victime. C'est bien une femme. Moins de 25 ans selon moi. J'acquiesçai et commençai à examiner les os.

- Pas de trace d'un accouchement. Plutôt en bonne santé. J'ai seulement constaté une usure anormale des rotules et une élongation des os du bras droit.

- Comment ça une élongation ?

- Une sorte d'étirement. Comme si elle avait porté un poids très lourd pendant très longtemps.

- Usure des rotules…. Étirement du bras droit… Montres moi les phalanges et les métacarpes.

_Clark les plaça sous le microscope. Ils présentaient bien une longueur anormale._

- Et le radius et le cubitus ?

- Tout de suite Docteur Brennan.

_Je constatai le même allongement anormal. Une idée se forma dans mon esprit sans que je puisse la cerner._

- As-tu observer le poignet ? Comment est le scaphoïde ?

- Je n'y est rien trouvé d'anormal.

_Relevant la tête du microscope :_ - Regardes. Il présente des marques d'usures à la jonction entre le carpe et le radius. Usure due à un mouvement rotatif sec et répété.

_Je poursuivit, tenant mon idée :_ - je vais demander plusieurs scénarios à Angela, mais je pense que notre victime pratiquait le bowling à haut niveau.

- Le poids de la boule ! _s'exclama Clark._

- Expliquerait l'élongation des os et l'usure de scaphoïde si le bowling a été pratiqué pendant plusieurs années. J'appelle Booth.

_Mon partenaire décrocha dès la seconde tonalité._

- Booth.

- J'ai de quoi identifier la deuxième victime. Chercher une championne de bowling de moins de 25 ans, droitière.

- Bien, Charlie s'en chargera. Je viens te chercher.

_Son ton froid n'augurait rien de bon._

- Oh non pas encore…

- Si. J'arrive.

_Il raccrocha sans plus d'explication. L'annonce d'un troisième corps jeta un froid dans le labo._

* * *

- Cette fois il a fait dans la poésie : pendu à un crochet de boucher. Comme un vulgaire morceau de viande.

_Booth et moi étions dans le SUV. Notre présence sur la scène de crime avait été de courte durée. Les premières constations faites, nous étions déjà sur le chemin du retour vers le labo. _

_Installé derrière son volant, Booth bouillait._

- Il maîtrise tout, de bout en bout. Ne nous laisse aucune marge de manœuvre. C'est sa façon d'affirmer sa supériorité sur nous, _tentai-je d'expliquer._

- Ouais bin sa supériorité il peut se la mettre où je pense.

_Le sang battait au niveau de ses tempes et ses mains cramponnaient le volant, le martyrisant à chaque feu rouge._

- Ne t'énerves pas. On va l'avoir comme à chaque fois.

- Je suis calme,_ lança-t-il. Mais son ton trahissait sa nervosité_. Je suis calme mais savoir un malade dehors, tuant aussi facilement que l'on va acheter du pain et continuant son petit jeu contre toi, tu vois, ça me met légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Son message va peut-être nous donner d'autres indices ? Ou bien l'os qu'il avait dans la bouche…

_Mon optimisme forcé ne le trompa pas. Nous étions dans une impasse. Booth le savait. Il lança tout de même :_ - Ouais, espérons le.

_Mais il avait dit ses mots sans grande conviction. A raison…_


	10. Le petit poucet

_**Voilà la suite, même si personne ne semble la demander .... snif snif c'est si mauvais que ça ???**_

_**Chap. X : « Le petit poucet »**_

« VOUS ME DECEVEZ, DOCTEUR BRENNAN.

MALGRE LES INDICES QUE JE SEME, VOUS ET VOTRE EQUIPE DE FOUINES, VOUS PATAUGEZ. LAMENTABLEMENT.

VOUS ME FAITES PRESQUE PITIE.

AVEC UN NIVEAU PAREIL, VOUS BAISSERIEZ DANS L'ESTIME DE JANIER…

BREF, J'ESPERE QU'IL NE VOUS FAUDRA PAS LES 203 OS RESTANTS POUR TROUVER LA SOLUTION DE CETTE AFFAIRE ET ARRETEZ CETTE VERITABLE HECATOMBE…

C'EST VOTRE FAUTE APRES TOUT : PLUS VOUS METTEZ DE TEMPS A ME TROUVEZ, PLUS ON DENOMBRERA DE MORTS… C'EST MATHEMATIQUE.

A TRES BIENTOT.

2°. »

- Même écriture, même encre, même papier, c_onclut Angela._

- C'est qui ce Janier ?_ demanda Booth. _

- Auguste Janier. L'un de mes anciens professeurs à l'université, je ne vois pas ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire, _m'interrogeai-je._

- Une équipe va partir l'interroger. On ne sait jamais.

- Une identité pour la deuxième victime ? _tenta Cam._

- Deborah Morgan, 24 ans. Elle a remporté les championnats universitaires de bowling l'an dernier. La meilleure de toute la côte Est. Sa colocataire a signalé sa disparition il y a deux jours.

_Booth avait lu ces informations dans le dossier._

- Encore une élite, _remarqua Hodgins._ Vislo, meilleur de sa promotion, Morgan meilleure de sa discipline.

- Pas idiot comme remarque, _fit Booth._

- Et pour le nouveau corps ? _demanda-je._

- Pas de surprise de mon côté, _fit Cam._ Curare.

- Pour ce qui est de l'os dans la bouche, c'est un fragment de coccyx. Appartenant probablement à notre homme mort dans les années 70, _déduit Clark_, avec toujours un trou à l'extrémité supérieure.

- Je ne comprends rien, _s'énerva Booth_. On a un malade qui sème des morceaux troués de squelette vieux de 30 ans sur de nouveaux cadavres, représentant l'élite dans leur domaine respectif. Pourquoi ? Et quel est le lien avec Bones ?

- Le docteur B. est plutôt l'élite dans son domaine… _souffla Hodgins._

_Le regard que lui lança Booth stoppa toute conjecture._

- Bon les faits, rien que les faits. Clark, tu t'occupes du troisième corps. Angela, j'attends une reconstruction pour identification. Hodgins, le crochet. On a peut-être loupé quelque chose.

- Et moi je te ramène chez toi, _fit Booth._ Et pas de protestation.

_Résignée, je me dirigeais vers mon bureau, Angela sur mes talons. _

- Dis-moi, c'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage entre vous.

- De quoi tu parles Angela ?

- Booth et toi. C'était plutôt chaud sur la plateforme et le regard qu'il a lancé à Hodgins, ouhh un vrai mâle dominant comme tu dis !

- Ange, _maugréai-je._

- Très bien, je me tais, comme d'habitude. Moi pour ce que j'en dis… Et puis j'ai plus intéressant…

- Ah oui ? voilà qui est rassurant!!!

- N'est-ce pas ! J'ai fait la connaissance de ma nouvelle voisine, très sympa et beaucoup plus sociable que toi, soit dit en passant. On sort d'ailleurs boire un verre ensemble ce soir. Et ce week-end elle pend sa crémaillère. Je ne te propose pas de venir.

- Non, une autre fois peut-être.

- C'est ça. Allez dépêches-toi : ton chevalier servant qui ne te sert que de « partenaire » t'attends.

_Après avoir récupérer mes affaires et saluer ma meilleure amie, je me laissai donc raccompagner par mon partenaire à mon appartement. Où le pire m'attendait._

_oOoOo_

_Une petite review please....._


	11. Une visite inattendue

_**Chap. XI : « une visite inattendue… »**_

_Profondément endormie après une journée harassante, je n'entendis pas la porte d'entrée de mon appartement s'ouvrir. _

_Ni mon visiteur traverser l'appartement jusqu'à ma chambre. _

_J'eus à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui arrivait lorsqu'il envoya balader mes couvertures et se jeta sur moi. Mon agresseur s'assit à cheval sur moi, un genou de chaque côté de mon bassin. Sa main gauche gantée posée sur ma bouche m'empêchait de parler._

_J'allais commencé à me débattre lorsque je vis le couteau. Son reflet zébrât la nuit noire tel un éclair. Pétrifiée, je ne fis plus un geste. La peur me gagnait seconde après seconde tandis qu'il approchait la lame de mon visage._

- Alors Docteur Brennan, _dit-il d'une voix plus douce que je ne l'avais imaginé_, nous nous retrouvons enfin. J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps.

_Il promena sa lame sur ma joue gauche avant de descendre sur mon cou._

- Vous savez, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour préparer ce petit jeu entre vous et moi. J'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir. Mais vous ne jouez pas votre rôle, Docteur Brennan. Et votre ami du FBI n'était pas prévu au programme.

_J'eus une pensée pour Booth. _

_Jamais je n'avais autant souhaité sa présence à mes côtés. Des sueurs froides gagnaient mon dos, descendant le long de ma colonne vertébrale._

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas pris toute la mesure de notre affaire. Vous me sous estimez, Docteur Brennan.

_D'un geste, mon agresseur déchira le haut de mon pyjama, me faisant sursauter sous l'effet de surprise. Puis il fit glisser la lame de son couteau sur ma poitrine. Ma respiration saccadée la soulevait de plus en plus vite. J'implorais sa grâce en silence, le suppliant du regard._

- Je peux faire beaucoup plus de mal que vous ne le pensez, Docteur Brennan… beaucoup plus…

_La lame se baladait entre mes seins, marquant un sillon invisible jusqu'à atteindre mon nombril. Il venait de tracer le parfait Y d'une autopsie sur mon propre corps… _

_Une larme coula sur mes joues. Ma gorge était nouée. S'il avait à ce moment là relâché son emprise sur mes lèvres, j'aurai été incapable de crier. Je serrais les draps entre mes doigts, seul geste dont j'étais encore capable. Mes jambes, crispées, ne se débattaient plus. Je tremblais de terreur. _

_J'allais mourir et j'étais impuissante. _

_Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, mon assaillant me lança un _« Pas ce soir » _laconique. _

- C'est trop tôt. J'ai encore prévu beaucoup de choses pour vous.

_Il relâcha son étreinte forcée et sortit de ma chambre, sans plus d'explication. Me laissant là, seule, sous le choc. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. _

_J'entendis un grand bruit, une porte qui claque, puis plus était parti._


	12. Le métronome de son coeur

_**Deux pour le prix d'un ce soir....**_

_**Chap. XII : « le métronome de son coeur »**_

_Une demi douzaine d'agents s'affairait dans mon appartement. Certains prenaient des photos, d'autres relevaient des empreintes. Moi, je restais prostrée dans le silence, assise dans un fauteuil. Je m'étais juste changée, mon pyjama servant de pièce à conviction. _

_Une demi heure après le départ de mon agresseur, personne n'avait réussi à me sortir de ma torpeur, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Booth. Je l'avais appelé dès que j'avais repris mes esprits. A moitié endormi, il m'avait dit qu'il serait bientôt chez moi. _

_Il arriva essoufflé d'avoir couru dans l'escalier._

- Bones ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_Incapable de dire un mot, soulagée par sa seule présence, je me jetai dans ses bras, sans autres explications que mes larmes._

- Ça va aller, c'est fini, Bones, je suis là maintenant. Ça va aller.

- Il est venu ici, Booth, il m'a menacé, _dis-je entre deux flots de larmes._

- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? _demanda-t-il effrayé._

_J'hochais la tête négativement. Il laissa échappé un soupir de soulagement. Serrée contre lui, mon visage enfoui dans son torse, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre anormalement vite. _

_Il avait eu peur pour moi._

- Ça va aller Bones, je suis là. C'est fini, _répéta-t-il se voulant réconfortant._

_A son contact, ma respiration se calma progressivement. Nous restâmes ainsi enlacés un long moment, hermétiques à tout ce qui se passait autour de nous. Jusqu'à ce qu'un agent de police nous interrompe._

- On a fini. On va vous laisser. Vous devrez passer au commissariat demain dans la journée pour déposer plainte.

- Attendez_, sortant son insigne._ FBI. Agent Spécial Seeley Booth. Emmenez tout ce que vous avez relevé à l'institut Jeffersonian. Ceci est une enquête fédérale en cours. _S'adressant à moi :_ -Tu as appelé la police Bones ?

- L'alarme silencieuse a du se déclencher quand il est entré.

- OK. On s'en occupe maintenant.

_Laissés seuls par la police, Booth me conduisit jusqu'au canapé et m'y fit asseoir._

- Je vais faire du café_, dit-il._

_Il était minuit passé et nous étions là, écoutant le silence de mon salon, notre tasse à la main. Personne ne prit la parole pendant un long moment. Mes genoux ramenés sur ma poitrine, je respirais l'odeur de mon café pour oublier celle de mon assaillant, fruitée, presque féminine. _

_Les images se bousculaient dans ma tête : le froid de la lame sur ma peau, sa main sur ma bouche, les mots qu'il avait prononcé… Un frisson me parcouru le corps. Booth, assis à mes côtés, le ressentit._

- N'y penses plus.

- Il avait une cagoule et des gants noirs. Il n'y aura pas d'empreinte,_ murmurai-je._

- N'en parlons pas ce soir. C'est du passé Bones.

- D'accord.

_Me sentant tremblée, Booth passa son bras dans mon dos, sa main sur mon épaule gauche. Je me serrais à nouveau contre lui, sa chaleur m'apportant le réconfort nécessaire. J'écoutais les battements réguliers de son cœur. Ma respiration finit par en prendre le rythme._

« Reposes-toi. Je suis là. Tu ne crains rien. » _furent les derniers mots que j'entendis avant de trouver le sommeil._

* * *

_Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, j'ouvrai à nouveau les yeux. J'étais toujours sur mon canapé, blottie tout contre mon partenaire. Il avait tiré la couverture habituellement posée sur le dossier du divan, et m'avait recouverte. Relevant la tête, je trouvais son regard._

- Ça va ?

_J'hochais la tête._

- Tu as dormi ?

- Non, mais toi tu devrais rejoindre ta chambre pour te reposer. Tu seras mieux installée qu'ici.

_J'acquiesçais tout en me redressant, un peu gênée de notre proximité. Tout aussi embarrassé, désignant le canapé, Booth me rassura : _

- Je vais rester ici, histoire de passer la nuit, s'il y a le moindre problème…

- Booth, … tu seras mieux dans la chambre d'ami.

_Un ange passa. _

_Dans un sourire, nous nous séparâmes devant nos chambres respectives._


	13. Comme une évidence

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira... **_

**_Attenion ce chapitre pourrait être_ classé M **

_**(bin oui fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Mon subconscient me joue des tours, pas si mauvais je dois dire....)**_

**_Ames sensibles s'abstenir donc...._**

_**Chap. XIII : « Comme une évidence »**_

_Le sommeil ne revint pas cette nuit là. A peine avais-je touchée le matelas que les événements de la soirée me revinrent à l'esprit, ne me laissant aucun répit. Son couteau, son odeur, sa voix, ses mains sur moi… J'en avais presque la nausée. J'épiais chaque son, chaque murmure, me relevant à plusieurs reprises. J'étais apeurée face aux ombres que prenaient les objets. Et même après avoir rallumer la lumière, mes démons continuaient de me pourchasser. Aussi loin que ma mémoire remontait, je n'avais jamais eu si peur du noir._

_Après plus d'une heure et demi à lutter contre des fantômes insaisissables, épuisée, je me décidai à aller voir Booth._

_Je l'appelai une première fois, debout devant la porte de la chambre d'ami. Comme une petite fille après un cauchemar allant réveiller ses parents. Pas de réponse._

- Booth, c'est moi. Je peux entrer s'il te plaît ?

_Mais seul le silence me répondait._

_Je décidais alors de pousser la porte. Booth dormait sur le ventre. Son jean et sa veste étaient posés sur une chaise. Il paraissait si paisible. Je m'en voulais d'autant plus de le réveiller._

_- _Booth_, dis-je en sanglotant, fatiguée qu'il ne réponde pas à mes appels._

- Bones, _se réveillant en sursaut._ Bon Dieu, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Submergée de larmes_ : - Rien, il ne se passe rien. Je suis incapable de dormir seule, dans mon lit. Je suis terrifiée et pitoyable…

_Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans aucune retenue._

- Hé, ça va aller. Viens là, viens t'asseoir.

_Je ne me fis pas prier et me glissai directement sous les draps._

- Je suis ridicule.

- Non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_Chacun de nous était allongé sur le côté faisant face à l'autre, mais à une distance raisonnable._

- Regardes moi : je suis le grand docteur Temperance Brennan, qui cumule les doctorats, qui a traversé le Tibet à pieds poursuivie par l'armée chinoise, qui a travaillé dans des pays en guerre et qui n'arrive pas à dormir seule dans son lit, _hoquetai-je._

- Je t'interdis de parler de ma partenaire comme ça, et encore moins de mon amie, _me dit-il en prenant mon menton entre ses doigts_. Bones est une femme forte mais humaine. Ce sont ses faiblesses, ses failles qui font ce qu'elle est : un être exceptionnel.

_Il avait posé sa main droite sur ma joue, essayant d'effacer les larmes qui y coulaient, comme on le ferait à une enfant. J'étais désemparée face à tant de tendresse. Je n'en avais pas franchement l'habitude, même venant de lui._

- Allez arrêtes de pleurer. Viens là.

_Il se rapprocha de moi et embrassa mes joues comme pour tarir mes pleurs. Doucement, il embrassa mes paupières, mon front à plusieurs reprises, puis à nouveau mes yeux, mon nez et mes joues. Son dernier baiser, un peu précipité, effleura à peine le coin de ma bouche._

_Il se recula alors brusquement, conscient du possible impact de son geste fortuit. Nous nous regardâmes un instant, bref mais décisif._

_Puis sans plus réfléchir, les yeux encore mouillés, j'approchais mon visage du sien, l'embrassant véritablement. Ses lèvres étaient douces._

_Agréablement surpris, Booth posa sa main sur mon oreille, passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. La mienne avait trouvé le chemin de son dos, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque. Nos corps se touchaient presque._

_Notre premier baiser chaste se transforma rapidement en une étreinte passionnée. Nos jambes s'entremêlant, tout comme nos souffles, devenus courts. Toutes mes peurs de la soirée, chacune de mes larmes, il les faisait disparaître à chaque fois qu'il posait ses lèvres sur moi. Prenant de l'assurance, Booth devenait plus entreprenant sans toutefois brusquer les choses. Nos mouvements venaient naturellement, avec toute la tendresse du monde._

_Quand ma main passa sous son tee-shirt, il arrêta de m'embrasser, se dégageant pour reprendre son souffle. Comme s'il réalisait ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire._

- Quoi ? _demandai-je_.

- Rien.

_Et il reprit ses baisers, descendant dans mon cou, titillant par moment le lobe de mon oreille. Je fermai les yeux et envoyai balader son tee-shirt sur le sol. Mon débardeur l'y retrouva très vite._

_Nos peaux nous brûlaient. Ses mains me parcouraient, me frôlant, lisant en moi comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant._

_J'avais besoin de ce contact permanent à lui, de sa bouche sur la mienne. Je voulais me sentir vivante._

_Un sentiment de survie m'envahit. J'avais échappé de peu à la mort quelques heures auparavant, uniquement sur le bon vouloir d'un malade. A présent, j'étais vivante, vivante dans ses bras._

_Nos corps ne se cherchaient pas, ils se trouvaient, se reconnaissaient, se complétaient. Nos corps avaient leur propre langage._

_Après avoir retirer mon bas de pyjama, je me couchai sur lui. Après quelques caresses, je passai mon index dans l'élastique de son boxer lorsqu'il m'interrompit._

- Attends, _murmura-t-il en basculant sur moi pour reprendre le dessus._

_Il parcourait mon corps du bout des doigts, laissant son empreinte sur ma chair. Il semblait vouloir ralentir le rythme de nos ébats, de peur qu'ils ne prennent fin trop vite._

_Les minutes s'allongèrent en heures, mais pour nous, elles n'étaient que secondes. Le temps ne comptait plus. Seuls nos deux corps importaient._

_Je ne voyais plus la fin de nos préliminaires, presque trop longs face au désir qui me submergeait. J'avais très chaud, quasi fiévreuse sous l'effet de l'excitation. Et je ne voulais qu'une chose. J'entrepris donc à nouveau de lui enlever ses sous vêtements. Cette fois-ci, il ne protesta pas et fit glisser les miens. Le dernier rempart de notre nudité était tombé._

_Nous n'étions plus que désir l'un pour l'autre. Je frémissais sous ses caresses et n'espérais plus qu'une chose : qu'il me prenne. Je lui fis à son comprendre. Soumis à son propre désir qui grandissait à vue d'œil, Booth capitula._

- Tu es sûre ? _murmura-t-il dans un souffle._

_Même dans un moment pareil, il attendait ma bénédiction pour agir, à l'écoute du moindre de mes désirs, prêt à stopper toute activité sur un seul de mes mots._

_Rien ne pouvait en cet instant décrire mon état. L'excitation l'emporta sur tout le reste et pour assurer Booth que le moment était venu, j'encerclai son bassin de mes jambes, m'offrant à lui._

_Il me prit avec toute la force et la délicatesse dont il était capable. Pour moi, ce fut comme si c'était la première fois. Je découvrais des sensations inconnues jusqu'alors. J'avais comme ouvert la boite de Pandore. Les paupières closes, j'étais perdue dans un univers de perceptions que je découvrais avec délice. Le mouvement de ses reins provoquait en moi un émoi inégalé. Son souffle sur mon cou trahissait sa propre excitation._

_Sous ses assauts répétés, mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses fesses. Sa nuque fut également victime de l'expression de mon plaisir._

_Alors que mes muscles se contractaient et que je sentais l'extase proche, Booth passa l'une de ses mains sous mes reins et m'attira une nouvelle fois à lui. Tout comme le mien, son corps se crispa. Alors qu'il m'embrassait, je m'abandonnais à lui, proche de l'étourdissement._

_Essouflés, ne mesurant pas encore ce que nous venions de faire, nous restâmes un moment front contre front à nous regarder. Il voulut alors se dégager._

- Restes encore, _le supllai-je._

_Nous étions là, l'un sur l'autre. J'aimais sentir son poids sur moi. Et j'aimais le sentir en moi. Lors de nos ébats, c'était comme s'il m'avait transmis de sa force. J'étais redevenue invincible grâce à lui._

_Lorsque nos respirations se calmèrent, après m'avoir embrasser un millier de fois, il se retira et s'allongea à côté de moi, fixant le plafond._

_Il voulut parler, mais je l'en empêchais en l'embrassant. L'instant était trop beau pour le gâcher._

_Il sera bien temps de parler demain._


	14. Histoire sans parole

_**Nouveau chapitre... Attention petit spoiler 3x15... Bonne lecture.**_

_**Chap. XIV : « Histoire sans parole »**_

_Je m'étais endormie tout contre lui, peau contre peau. A mon réveil, nous étions toujours enlacés. J'étais cramponnée à lui comme un coquillage à un rocher. Booth était allongé sur le dos et j'étais littéralement encastrée sur son flanc gauche. Ma jambe gauche enveloppant les siennes, mon bras posé sur son torse, ma main dans ses doigts sous son pectoral droit, juste sous la cicatrice de la balle qu'il avait pris pour moi, ma tête posée sur son épaule. Quiconque aurait vu cette scène n'aurait douté de voir un vrai couple._

_Encore engourdie, l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, j'essayais de remettre mes idées en place…_

_La nuit dernière… mon agression… Booth… la nuit dernière…_

_Une multitude de sentiments m'envahit alors._

_De la colère envers mon agresseur qui se foutait de nous et se permettait de le faire jusque dans mon ppartement. _

_De l'incompréhension face à son acharnement injustifié._

_Et puis des sentiments partagés sur ma nuit avec Booth…_

_Qu'avais-je fait ??? Coucher avec Booth, mon partenaire et ami!!! Seeley Booth!!!_

_Comme si mes pensées pouvaient le réveiller, je décidais de me lever sans faire de bruit. Je dégageais son bras de ma taille pour m'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Des yeux, je cherchais mes vêtements parmi ceux étalés au sol. Les ayant récupérés, je quittai la chambre pour gagner la cuisine, espérant un peu de répit._

_Qu'avais-je fait ? Coucher avec Booth ! Mais quelle imbécile tu fais Brennan!! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris???_

_Comprenant vite que mes pensées irraisonnées ne me mèneraient à rien, j'essayais alors de rationaliser la situation, m'en tenant aux faits, comme toujours._

_Fait : j'étais dans un état avancé de détresse émotionnelle après mon agression, incapable de dormir._

_Fait : la présence de Booth m'avait apaisé, assez pour m'endormir dans ses bras mais pas assez pour dormir seule._

_Fait : __**J'**__étais allée le trouver, le réveillant pour qu'il me réconforte à nouveau._

_Fait : __**JE **__m'étais glissée dans son lit alors qu'il m'avait invité à m' assoir._

_Fait: __**JE**__ l'avais embrassé._

_Fait : __**JE**__ l'avais déshabillé._

_Fait : __**J'**__avais consenti à un rapport, je l'avais même encouragé…_

_Adossée à l'évier de la cuisine, j'étais perdue à nouveau. Ma main, posée sur mon front, glissa dans mes cheveux, démontrant toute mon impuissance à comprendre de simples faits. _

_Pourquoi avais-je fait tout ça ?_

_Le contre coup de l'agression ? Peut-être mais certainement pas une excuse suffisante._

_Une libido au point mort depuis quelques temps ? Attends Brennan, tu n'es pas en chaleur non plus !_

_Non, je devais me rendre à l'évidence : j'avais des sentiments pour Booth. Des sentiments bien plus profonds que ce que je voulais me l'avouer. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour en définir la nature exacte._

_Tout en faisant du café, j'envisageais les éventualités du réveil de Booth. _

_Comment devions-nous nous comporter ? Nous avions couché ensemble !_

_Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Impossible._

_En parler ? Pour dire quoi ?_

_Considérer la nuit dernière comme une erreur, un dérapage entre partenaires ? Nos rapports professionnels et amicaux ne seraient plus jamais les même._

_Rends toi à l'évidence Tempérance :__** RIEN **__ne sera plus jamais pareil. Parce que vous avez couché ensemble. Parce qu'il est lui et que tu es toi. Parce que tu as ressenti ce que tu as ressenti et que tu ne peux pas le nier._

_D'un seul coup, je me mis à la place de Booth. Qu'avait-il ressenti lui ? Et si justement il n'avait rien ressenti ? _

_Après tout, Seeley Booth n'était qu'un homme qui s'était retrouvé dans un lit avec une femme attirante qui lui faisait des avances. Il avait peut-être tout simplement céder à la tentation…_

_Je me mentais à moi-même en occultant l'attitude de Booth au cours de notre nuit. Et j'occultais ses sentiments potentiels. Il avait été doux, attentif et tendre. _

_L'amant parfait en pareilles circonstances… l'amant parfait en toutes circonstances…_

_Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne l'entendis pas arrivé._

- Bonjour, _tenta-t-il. _

_Apparemment mon partenaire était aussi gêné que moi._

- Bonjour. _Après un moment :_ J'ai fait du café.

- Merci.

_Il se servit et le silence s'installa entre nous. _

_Nous étions incapables de nous regarder dans les yeux. Même habillée, j'avais l'impression qu'il me voyait nue. Je me tortillais sur place et fixais mon café. Lui contemplait ses pieds nus. _

- Bones, …

_Je tressaillis. Sa voix était râpeuse et traînante mais se voulait rassurante. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur ma tasse._

- Bones… _tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois. _

_Je me retournais, fixant le paysage par la fenêtre. Le jour se levait, mais les rues étaient déjà fréquentées, les gens profitant des heures fraîches du matin en ce mois d'août terriblement chaud._

- Bones s'il te plaît…

_Un fossé se creusait au milieu de ma cuisine sans qu'on y puisse rien. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et comme toujours il le savait._

- Temperance…

_Je fermais les yeux un instant. Mon prénom dans sa bouche était comme une caresse…_

- Écoutes, on n'est pas obligé de parler de ça maintenant, tu sais. Ça peut attendre, _murmura-t-il._

- Oui, bonne idée, _fis-je soulagée de repousser à plus tard une discussion que je savais par avance compliquée. _

_Me retournant pour lui faire face pour la première fois :_- Et il vaut mieux n'en parler à personne en attendant.

- Oui, _acquiesça-t-il._

- Je vais prendre ma douche.

- Bien.

_Alors que je me tenais dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, je l'interpellais à nouveau : _- Booth.

- Oui ?

- Merci d'être resté.

_Il me sourit en m'adressant un regard tendre._


	15. Sweets met les pieds dans le plat

_**Chap. XV « Sweets met les pieds dans le plat »**_

_Nous avions convenu que Booth me dépose en voiture à l'institut avant de filer au Edgar Hoover Building. Nous étions auparavant passés chez lui pour qu'il se change et revête l'un des ses immuables costumes noirs. J'évitais de le regarder, laissant mes yeux se perdre dans le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre passager. Mais mes pensées revenaient inlassablement vers notre nuit, me rendant mal à l'aise. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, avec la radio en bruit de fond._

- Good morning D.C ! Il est 8h30. Le rappel des informations, George Harris.

- Bonjour à tous. Sanglante affaire que traite actuellement le FBI. Trois corps atrocement mutilés ont été retrouvés ces derniers jours…

- J'en étais sur, _pesta Booth en frappant le volant_. L'info a filtré.

- De telles horreurs, les gens parlent pour exorciser. C'est normal.

- Ouais, bin maintenant il va falloir faire gaffe à tout ce que l'on dit.

_Son téléphone sonna._

- Booth... Bien Cam, on est en chemin. _S'adressant à moi_ : Changement de programme Bones, je viens avec toi à l'institut. Les fouines ont du nouveau.

* * *

_Après avoir déposé mes affaires dans mon bureau, je débarquais accompagnée de Booth sur la plateforme où toute l'équipe nous attendait._

- Alors, quels éléments nouveaux ?

- Angela a identifié la troisième victime : Richard Zoomer, 21 ans, meilleur apprenti boucher de la ville. Il avait reçu le premier prix lors d'un concours régional, _détailla Cam_.

- Encore une pointure dans son domaine, _fit remarquer Hodgins. _

_Les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il poursuivit_ : - J'ai trouvé sur le crochet le même produit désinfectant que celui relevé sur les pieds de la chaise du premier corps.

- Encore et toujours le milieu médical,_ dis-je énervée_. On tourne en rond !

_Angela me regarda d'un air soucieux. Difficile de cacher quelque chose à sa meilleure amie_.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé de marque sur les os, Docteur Brennan. Aucune anomalie. Et j'ai vérifié les vertèbres de la deuxième victime, Déborah Morgan. Aucune marque de hache ou de scie, _ajouta Clark_. La tête a été retirée après la mort de façon très délicate par quelqu'un qui connaît le corps humain.

- Je confirme votre thèse, Docteur Eddison. Les chairs du cou ont été entaillées sans hésitation avec un instrument très tranchant. Un scalpel probablement.

_Les informations que venaient de nous livrer Clark et Cam se recoupaient. Si le puzzle de cette affaire n'était pas encore complet, les morceaux commençaient tout de même à s'imbriquer._

- Je vais dire à mes agents de rechercher des cas cliniques chez les médecins et les chirurgiens de la région. Des antécédents psychiatriques. Si un fou furieux se balade avec un scalpel, on va le trouver.

_Je me crispais en entendant la voix de Booth. Angela s'en aperçut. _

_Depuis que nous étions arrivés, nous évitions de nous regarder, restant à distance. Regards joueurs, jeux de mots douteux et sourires malicieux avaient disparu. Et cela n'avait pas échappé à Angela._

_C'est le moment que choisit Sweets pour faire son entrée_.

- Docteur Brennan. Comment vous sentez vous ?

_Son air affolé surpris toute l'équipe_.

- Si vous avez besoin de parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir je suis là, à votre disposition.

- Ce qui s'est passé ? _demanda Angela, soudain inquiète_.

- J'ai juste eu une nuit agitée, _fis-je en croisant le regard de Booth_.

- Une nuit agitée ? Oui, se faire agresser chez soi par un meurtrier s'apparente à passer une nuit agitée, renchérit Sweets.

- Quoi ? Sweetie ? Mais c'est pas vrai ?

- Ça va Angela. Tout va bien, je suis là. Il m'a juste fait… très peur.

- Il t'a blessé ? _tenta Hodgins._

_La sensation du couteau sur ma peau me revint à l'esprit. Booth le sentit et fit un pas vers moi._

- Non, il m'a juste… non il ne m'a pas blessé.

- J'ai dressé le profil psychologique de notre malade, qui ne l'est pas du tout d'ailleurs. Cet individu éprouve un réel sentiment d'injustice par rapport à vous, Docteur Brennan. Je pense qu'il est jaloux de votre réussite professionnelle, de vos connaissances. Il faut chercher quelqu'un qui exerce un métier important mais qui n'est pas son propre patron. Son ambition le dévore. Il rêve de gloire et de reconnaissance. Il ne ressent ni peur, ni remord. Et il ira jusqu'au bout de son plan, jusqu'au but qu'il s'est fixé…

- Me tuer, c'est ça ? _fis-je énervée_.

- Bones.

_Me retournant vers Booth, très énervée :_ - Quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, mais le psy du FBI ! Au moins c'est clair. Il en a après moi, me veut morte et bien très bien. Il n'a qu'à venir et me tuer ! Mais qu'il arrête de semer les cadavres en chemin !

- C'est sa façon de vous faire culpabiliser, rajouta Sweets. A chaque vie enlevée, il accroît son pouvoir sur vous.

- C'est réussi…

_Mes nerfs lâchaient. Les meurtres, les tueurs, les squelettes, les enquêtes, les questions, les sentiments… Mon esprit s'embrouillait et ne suivait plus. Les larmes, à la fois de rage et de désespoir piquèrent mes yeux. Avant qu'elles ne passent la barrière de mes cils, je quittai précipitamment la plateforme, me réfugiant dans mon bureau._

- Bones ! _lança Booth dans mon dos._

- Non, je vais y aller,_ lui_ _dit Angela le retenant par le bras._

* * *

_Angela frappa à la porte de mon bureau 5 minutes plus tard. Elle m'avait laissé le temps de verser quelques larmes à l'abri des regards. Elle savait que j'avais besoin de temps pour moi._

- Hé Sweetie, je peux ?

_Je lui souris du mieux que je pus_.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi sur le canapé_.

- Tout m'échappe Ange. Cette enquête, je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il s'acharne sur moi et sur les victimes.

- Écoutes moi, Sweetie. Malgré ce qu'a dit Sweets, c'est un malade, c'est tout. Ne cherches pas une raison cohérente à tout cela.

_Elle avait raison, mais je savais qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas là. Ma meilleure amie avait perçu le malaise présent entre moi et Booth. « Son sixième sens » comme elle dit. Elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Assez en tout cas pour ne pas en parler sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien d'autre dont tu veux me parler ?

_Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Savoir que je n'allais pas bien rien qu'en m'observant._

- Ça a un rapport avec Booth ? _risqua-t-elle._

- Non… enfin, je l'ai appelé après l'agression. Il est immédiatement venu, m'a réconforté et est resté cette nuit.

- C'est tout Booth ça, le chevalier en armure…

- Ange..

- Pardon… Et vous vous êtes disputés ?

_Devais-je lui parler de ma nuit avec Booth ? Je lui avais fait promettre le matin même de n'en parler à personne et je m'apprêtais à rompre ce serment. Mais comment faire comprendre la situation à Angela sans tout dévoiler ?_

- Non, nous ne nous sommes pas disputés... Disons que… quelque chose a changé.

- Rien de grave rassure moi ?

- Pas de grave, d'important…

_Me voyant perdue mais comprenant que je n'en dirai pas plus, Angela se résigna. Une fois de plus, elle sut trouver les mots._

- Écoutes, Brennan. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre toi et lui, ça va aller. Booth et toi, vous êtes le jour et la nuit, opposés mais indissociables. Alors parlez vous ! S'il y a un problème, discutez-en. Vous surmonterez ça, j'en suis sûre.

_Facile à dire Angie, vraiment facile à dire…_


	16. La pluie pour témoin

_**Chap. XVI : « La pluie pour témoin »**_

_J'essayais toute la journée de noyer mes pensées dans la paperasse. C'eut au moins le mérite de tuer le temps. J'essayais aussi de ne pas penser à la nuit dernière, mais j'y parvenais difficilement. Mon corps avait comme enregistré les caresses de Booth. Il me suffisait de fermer les yeux pour sentir ses mains sur moi. Je les ressentais par moment, surprise d'y prendre malgré moi du plaisir. Mais mon cerveau me raisonnait. Mon esprit était en lutte constante avec mes sensations, voire mes sentiments…_

_Notre duo allait-t-il survivre à cette nuit ? La réponse que l'on donnerait à cette question me faisait peur. Et je m'en voulais d'avoir mis en péril mon travail, mon amitié pour Booth et surtout l'équilibre que j'y avais trouvé.Et je lui en voulais à lui aussi. Après tout, je n'avais pas passé ma nuit toute seule !!! Booth était autant fautif que moi. Notre « discussion » s'annonçait corsée._

_Vers 19h, Booth m'appela. J'hésitais à décrocher pendant quelques instants en voyant son nom clignoter sur l'écran de mon portable. Mais je décrochais tout de même._

- Brennan.

- C'est moi.

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit le bon moment pour parler de ce qui s'est passé Booth. Et puis, je préfèrerais en parler de vive voix.

- Moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'appelle.

_Obnubilée par cette nuit avec lui, je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il puisse m'appeler pour autre chose._

- Bones, il a remis ça…

- C'est pas vrai !

- Un campeur a retrouvé un corps dans Greenbelt Park. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

- Non je t'y rejoins. Je pars tout de suite.

- Bien.

_Voyage séparé. J'avais gagné un peu de temps…_

_En arrivant, je me garais à côté du S.U.V de Booth, à l'extérieur d'un périmètre délimité par le ruban jaune de la police. Un éclair zébra le ciel. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue, mais il était à présent très bas et menaçant, annonçant l'orage. L'atmosphère s'était chargée en humidité. Descendue de voiture, j'allais m'adresser à un policier en faction._

- Bonjour. Docteur Temperance Brennan. On m'a appelé pour le corps.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser passer Docteur Brennan, votre nom n'est pas sur la liste.

- C'est bon Bobby. Elle est avec moi, _fit Booth en soulevant le ruban pour que j'y passe dessous._

- Merci, _fis-je, toujours gênée en sa présence._

- Thomas Granis partait camper lorsqu'il est tombé sur le corps. Bones, il n'a pas fait dans la dentelle cette fois.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Il a crucifié la victime sur un tronc d'arbre…

_A l'expression de son visage, je compris qu'il fallait que je me prépare psychologiquement à quelque chose de terrible. Je ne fus pas déçue. _

_Après avoir suivi un petit sentier pendant près de 20 minutes, nous avons débouché sur une clairière. A sa lisière, des agents s'affairaient, prenant photos et échantillons. Le corps était à un stade de décomposition déjà avancée._

- Mâle, afro américain, moins de 30 ans. Il est là depuis peu de temps. Moins de 10 heures.

- 10 heures seulement, Bones. Tu es sûre ? Parce qu'il est déjà dans un sale état …

- Les insectes ont commencé leur travail. Hodgins pourra nous en dire plus.

_Je continuais d'observer le corps, m'accroupissant et me relevant selon les zones d'examen. L'atmosphère était devenue pesante, et ce n'était pas seulement du à la tension installée entre moi et Booth. Le temps changeait rapidement. Au loin, le tonnerre gronda._

- Il faut se dépêcher. Il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir, _me dit Booth._

- On peut commencer à emballer le corps. N'oubliez pas le pieu qui maintien son cou. Et ça aussi.

_Je tendais à un agent du labo du FBI un tibia. Il avait été scotché à la main de la victime, comme s'il s'en était servi de massue. Une nouvelle lettre y était accrochée._

- Booth…

_Je cherchais son regard, m'attendant au pire._

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

_Je lus à haute voie. _

« ET UN DE PLUS DOCTEUR BRENNAN !

VOUS AURIEZ PU EVITER CELA. VOUS ETES VRAIMENT MEDIOCRE.

MON CADEAU DU JOUR EST PLUS GROS QUE D'HABITUDE… VOUS ARRIVEREZ PEUT-ETRE A EN TIRER QUELQUE CHOSE…

LAISSEZ TOMBER L'ANTHROPOLOGIE. VOUS FERIEZ MIEUX D'ENFILER DES PERLES…

A BIENTÔT.

2° »

- Des perles ? De quoi il parle ? _me demanda Booth._

- Des indices… les os… les trous… il faut certainement y faire passer un fil, les assembler pour faire le squelette en entier…

_Je m'en doutais mais je ne savais toujours pas ce que ça voulait dire. Ni le lien avec moi._

- Tu veux dire comme pour Gormogon?

- Oui, le même principe, mais la signification est différente cette fois. Mais je ne sais pas encore le sens de tout ça…

_J__e fus interrompue par un nouveau coup de tonnerre. Instantanément, la pluie s'abattit sur nous. Nous étions seuls sur le site, le corps ayant été enlevé._

- Suis-moi, _me dit Booth. _

_Et il se mit à courir._

_Je le suivais sans savoir où j'allais, essayant de protéger ma tête de toute cette eau en la couvrant avec ma veste. Puis je vis apparaître la cabane. Booth s'y engouffra et je le rejoignis, le bousculant. _

_En fait, c'était un minuscule local, quatre planches de bois et un toit, qui devait servir aux gardes forestiers pour l'observation de la faune. L'endroit était si petit que nous ne pouvions pas nous assoir. _

_Nous étions donc là, debouts, trempés jusqu'aux os, en face l'un de l'autre. Nos corps se touchaient presque._

- C'est un orage d'été, violent mais rarement long, _me fit Booth_. On va attendre que ça passe ici.

_J'étais littéralement trempée. Ma chemise collait à ma peau, ma veste était à essorer et mes cheveux me dégoulinaient dans le dos. Je levais la tête et regardais alors mon partenaire._

_Les gouttes perlaient au bout de ses cheveux. Il était essoufflé d'avoir couru, tout comme moi. Sa veste kaki frappée des lettres F.B.I, celle qui portait son nom et qu'il mettait pour aller sur le terrain, lui moulait les épaules. Son t-shirt lui collait également à la peau et suggérait ses formes parfaites._

_Me revinrent à l'esprit nos ébats de la nuit, son corps, ses caresses, comme autant de flash-backs sensoriels. Mon corps se rappela à moi._

_Sans savoir pourquoi, sans savoir comment, je posais ma main sur son torse, irrémédiablement attiré par lui. Mon regard ne pouvait se décrocher de ses pectoraux puissants. Booth ne bougea pas. _

_Ma main commença à se balader, l'effleurant. Je ne me reconnaissais pas dans ses gestes mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'étais comme attirée par un aimant, par lui. Et cette perte de contrôle me faisait presque peur._

_Je relevai la tête pour voir son visage. Il paraissait à la fois aussi excité que moi et totalement perdu. Ne pouvant plus y tenir, je l'embrassais goulûment, mes mains gagnant ses cheveux. Ses lèvres appelaient les miennes. Je l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait, comme si c'était la première et dernière fois. _

_Le contact de sa peau m'électrisait, m'était devenu vital en une nuit. M'en détacher me paraissait impossible. _

_Mais très vite, Booth se dégagea._

- Non, arrêtes. On ne peut pas faire ça, pas sans avoir parler, _me dit-il alors que je tentais de m'accrocher à lui._

- Il sera temps de parler demain, _lâchai-je, l'attirant à moi._

_Je l'embrassais à nouveau avec toute la fougue qui me brûlait. Je le plaquais contre le mur derrière lui. Mes mains tentaient de lui retirer sa veste. J'avais besoin de lui, de sa bouche, de sa peau, de son souffle. Pendant un instant je sentis qu'il était prêt à céder lui aussi, mais il se reprit à nouveau._

- Non, pas ici, pas maintenant.

_Ses mains posées de chaque côtés de mon visage, il me repoussa doucement._

- Pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça, tu comprends. C'est tellement plus que ça.

_Mon cerveau reprit alors le dessus. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?! Encadrant toujours mon visage, je posais mes mains sur les siennes._

- Tu as raison. Il faut que l'on parle. _Au plus vite, pensai-je. Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps comme ça._

- Il faut qu'on parle de tout ça au calme, sinon ça va nous rendre fous.

_Il posa son front sur le mien. Je me retirais de son étreinte, presque déçue. Il dut le ressentir, encore une fois._

- Hé ! Ne crois pas que je n'en ai pas envie. J'en ai envie, au moins autant que toi. Si ce n'est plus.

_Il sourit et me prit dans ses bras. Une étreinte sage mais pleine de promesses. _

_Dehors, la pluie commençait déjà à se calmer et ne tombait plus que par intermittence._

- On va pouvoir y aller, _me souffla-t-il._

_J'acquiesçais. Après encore quelques minutes passées l'un contre l'autre, nous regagnâmes nos véhicules._


	17. Questions, sentiments et révélation

_**Chap. XVII : « Des questions, des sentiments et une révélation »**_

_Rentrée chez moi, je m'étais douchée, j'avais mis mes affaires au linge sale et j'avais grignoté des restes. L'épisode de l'après-midi se rejouait sans cesse dans ma tête. _

_Embrasser Booth avait été plus fort que moi. Presque instinctif. Non je ne croyais pas en l'instinct. C'était plutôt animal comme réaction. Mon envie avait dépassé ma raison et l'avait emporté sur tout le reste. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas agir de la sorte. Et je me demandais comment résister à cette envie d'être avec lui. _

_Arrêter toute relation physique avec Booth me semblait impossible, insurmontable. Nous étions comme connectés. J'avais besoin de lui et j'avais admis cela. _

_Alors quelle tournure donner à cette « relation » ? Purement sexuelle ? Booth disait que le sexe impliquait toujours un certain engagement. Et puis ce n'était pas que du sexe. Ça avait été beaucoup plus… Mais je ne savais dire quoi, mettre des mots sur tout ça. Et puis nous étions amis. Et partenaires. Comment gérer une relation purement sexuelle ?_

_Ne trouvant pas de solution, j'envisageais de me coucher lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. __En ouvrant, je découvris mon partenaire. Son regard n'avait rien de chaleureux. Il était plutôt concentré, presque dur. Il ne souriait pas non plus. Je sus immédiatement que l'heure de notre discussion avait sonné._

_J'ouvris assez la porte pour le laisser passer. Sans une parole, il entra dans mon appartement. Je le sentais tendu._

- Il faut que l'on parle.

_Son ton était décidé mais mal assuré. Il était préoccupé._

- Oui. Tu veux t'asseoir ?

- Non je préfère rester debout. _Enchaînant rapidement_ : Écoutes Bones, j'aimerai te dire deux trois choses sans que tu ne m'interrompes, sinon je vais prendre le fil.

_En posant l'une de mes fesses sur un tabouret de bar :_ - Vas-y, je t'écoute.

_J'étais fébrile et je redoutais ce que Booth allait me dire. Ma respiration en était presque coupée._

- D'abord, il faut que tu saches que cette nuit, je n'ai pas voulu profiter de la situation. Rien n'était planifié. C'est venu comme ça. Tu étais si fragile, si… et je n'ai pas su me contrôler.

- Je n'ai pas trop résisté non plus Booth. C'était même le contraire. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas à prendre toute les responsabilités. On a fait ça … à deux.

- Laisses-moi finir s'il te plait.

_Je voyais qu'il faisait des efforts pour parler. Il avait du répéter cette scène dans sa tête toute la journée, articulant ses arguments et imaginant mes possibles réactions._

- Il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé Bones. Je n'ai pas su me maîtriser. D'accord. _Il marqua un temps_. Mais je ne regrette rien.

_Il m'avait dit ça en me regardant droit dans les yeux, y cherchant une réaction._

- Oui c'était soudain, c'était imprévu et totalement fou. Mais je ne reviendrai en arrière pour rien au monde. C'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie, Bones. C'était fort et si…

- Incroyable, Booth… c'était... incroyable... je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant... jamais... avec personne.

_Booth parut légèrement soulagé que je reconnaisse, même du bout des lèvres, avoir pris autant de plaisir que lui. Comment pouvait-il en douter ? Sur le coup, je trouvais que j'avais été plutôt expressive ! _

_La tension qu'il avait accumulé au niveau de sa nuque et de ses épaules se relâcha un peu. Il s'avança vers moi._

- Oui, c'était incroyable Bones. Ce n'était pas que physique, c'était bien plus que cela.

_Je me crispais légèrement à mon tour. Parler de la phase purement sexuelle ne me posait aucun problème, contrairement à Booth. Mais pour le reste… _

_Je savais que ce que j'avais ressenti était plus fort qu'une simple libération d'hormones. Mais ne sachant comment définir ce sentiment, ou ne voulant me l'avouer, j'étais perdue._

_Voyant mon visage se fermer, Booth demanda :_

- Bones, c'était plus que du simple sexe pour toi aussi, non ?

_J'hésitais à répondre. _

_Nier tout sentiment était une option à oublier. Je n'avais pu masquer mon trouble, ni la nuit dernière ni pendant la journée. Faire passer nos ébats pour du simple sexe aurait été presque insultant pour lui et pour les sentiments que nous nous portions._

_Hésitante :_ - Je ne peux pas nier avoir ressenti certaines choses…

_Impatient :_ - Et ??

_Agacée, me levant :_ - Booth, j'en sais rien ! C'est nouveau pour moi, c'est déroutant. Je veux dire, on est partenaires tous les deux et amis. Et je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça.

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu as ressenti quelque chose et que tu ne sais pas quoi ?

- Non. C'est encore confus dans mon esprit...

_Dépité :_ - Tu es pas croyable.

_Il marqua un temps, faisant quelques pas._

- Et donc, si je comprends bien, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ?

_Il avait dit ça sur un ton sec, presque cassant._

- Comment ça « ce que je veux » ? On devait en parler pour décider de ce que l'on allait faire !

- Oui et c'est ce qu'on fait. On en parle. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

- Oh excuses-moi. Mais c'est bien toi qui dis que je suis une inadaptée sociale, non ? Et bien pour les sentiments c'est pas mieux !

_La discussion avait pris la forme d'une dispute. Il m'en voulait d'être perdue. Je lui en voulais de ne pas comprendre._

- Et on fait quoi en attendant que tu te décides ? _demanda Booth, sarcastique._

- J'en sais rien. Et puis « que je décide ». T'es gentil, mais toi, tu sais ce que tu veux ?

_Je lui avais craché ma question à la figure, dépassée par la situation. Il reprit calmement en s'approchant de moi._

- Oui, moi je sais ce que je veux.

_Je le regardais, piquée au vif, attendant sa réponse._

- C'est toi que je veux. Pas une nuit, pas pour le sexe, pas en cachette. Je te veux toi. Temperance Brennan. Je te veux toute nue, sans diplôme, ni best-seller, ni dossier, ni ossement. Je te veux comme je t'ai eu cette nuit, vraie, sans barrière, sans faux-semblants, sans artifice. Et je te veux pour t'aimer, Temperance. Parce que je t'aime.

_Booth avait parlé d'une traite, sans se précipiter, pesant chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Il s'était approché de moi en même temps. J'étais figée. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur s'était à la fois emballé et arrêté. J'avais du mal à respirer. Les larmes étaient montées jusqu'à mes yeux mais elles refusaient de couler. _

_Booth m'aimait. _

_Et me le disait. _

_J'étais sous le choc. _

_Il m'aimait. _

_J'étais perdue dans un océan de questions. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Merci ? Depuis quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?_

- Je t'aime, _répéta-t-il. Et il m'embrassa._

_J'aurais pu me perdre à cet instant. Lâcher prise. Tout abandonner. Pour lui. _

_Mais je ne fis rien. _

_Lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes, je restais prostrée, incapable de dire un mot. _

_Ses mâchoires se serrèrent. Booth n'attendit pas plus, résigné._

- Bon. Voilà c'est dit... Mais apparement, tu ...

_Il ne finit pas sa phrase, blessé par mon silence._

- Bonne nuit Brennan.

_Et après avoir largué cette bombe de sentiments dans mon salon, Booth partit. Je ne pus le retenir, comme encrée au sol. Pétrifiée. Ce fut seulement quand j'entendis la porte claquer que mes larmes se mirent à couler. _

_Booth m'aimait. _

_Il me l'avait dit._

_Et j'avais été incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit._


	18. Une absence inquiétante

_**Chap. XVIII : « une absence inquiétante »**_

_Je ne dormis pas cette nuit là. J'en fus incapable. Les mots se heurtaient dans ma tête. _

_Ceux de Booth._

« Je t'aime ».

_Ça avait l'air si simple pour lui de me dire ça, si naturel. Mais c'était si soudain, si inattendu… _

_Je me doutais qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi, un attachement certain. Après tout, nous étions partenaires. Et puis Angela m'avait parlé de tout ça des centaines de fois. _

_Mais de là à s'entendre dire « je t'aime » par Booth… _

_Je m'en voulais de n'avoir rien répondu. __Mais j'en avais été incapable. _

_Booth m'avait fait sa déclaration, mettant à nu ses sentiments. Prenant ce risque. Ses mots avaient résonné en moi, se faisant l'écho de mes propres sentiments inavoués._

_Est-ce que j'aimais Booth ? Je n'aurai su le dire. _

_Ce qui était sur, c'est que l'on était proche. _

_Si proche qu'Angela sautait sur chaque occasion pour faire des insinuations, et que la majorité des gens croyait que l'on sortait ensemble… _

_En fait, je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'un homme avant lui. On se comprenait, se respectait, on s'était apprivoisé mutuellement au fil du temps. On était devenu amis. Il était mon confident, mon allié fidèle, souvent mon seul réconfort._

_Et puis, il y avait eu ce baiser à Noël dernier qui avait piqué ma curiosité, m'offrant un monde de possibilités dans ses bras. J'en avais même rêvé une fois, un rêve dont j'avais rougi au réveil, qui m'avait mise mal à l'aise pendant plus d'une semaine, et qui avait fait beaucoup rire Angela. _

_Puis il y avait eu cette unique nuit qui avait confirmé le potentiel des sensations que je pourrais éprouver avec lui. Un potentiel incalculable, voire inimaginable._

_Mais maintenant, il n'était plus question de cela, mais de Booth et de moi. D'une relation. D'Amour. Et de tout ce que cela impliquait._

_Si je l'aimais, si t'en est que l'Amour existe, ce dont je n'étais pas franchement sûre, et que l'on se mettait à sortir ensemble, pourrait-on encore travailler correctement ? _

_Qu'en penserait l'équipe au labo, spécialement Cam ?_

_Et Cullen, accepterait-il la situation ? _

_Et si ça se passait mal ? _

_Et si… et si…_

_Les questions tournaient dans ma tête à m'en donner le vertige. Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être qu'Angela. _

_Je pris mon téléphone et composais le numéro de ma meilleure amie. La sonnerie trouva le vide. Tant pis, je lui en parlerai au Jeffersonian, pensai-je._

_oOo_

_A peine arrivée à l'institut, je frappais à la porte du bureau d'Angela. _

_Personne. _

_Je retentais ma chance. _

_Toujours rien. _

_Je finis par ouvrir : son bureau était vide. Angela ne devait pas encore être arrivée. _

_Je me dirigeais donc vers la plateforme._

- Le tibia, Clark ?

- Même conclusions que pour les os précédents. Mâle, caucasien, 45/50 ans. Mort depuis plus de 30 ans. Les analyses ADN sont en cours mais c'est notre homme. Sans oublier le petit trou.

- Justement, je veux que tu essaies d'y passer un fil de nylon pour voir…

- Bien Docteur Brennan.

- Hodgins, Camille a terminé les analyses ?

- Oui, elle a laissé son rapport pour toi.

_Prenant le dossier :_ - Même curare. Sans surprise.

- J'ai analysé le pieu. Il est en acier. Pas d'empreinte comme d'habitude.

- Et pour les insectes ?

_-_ D'après le stade d'évolution des Nicrophorus americanus, communément appelés nécrophores, prélevés sur le cadavre, je dirais qu'il a été tué 8 heures avant qu'on le découvre.

- C'est-à-dire dans la nuit suivant mon agression, c'est ça ?

_Hodgins ne sut quoi répondre. J'avalais ma salive, chassant cette idée de mon esprit._

- Tu sais où est Angela ? Elle n'est pas encore arrivée.

- Non… Mais tu sais Angela et moi… On a chacun nos vies maintenant…

_Je le regardais. Un zeste de mélancolie pointait dans ses yeux bleus. Hodgins souffrait de leur séparation. Je m'en voulais d'avoir posé cette question déplacée._

- Désolée. Je n'y pensais plus.

- C'est rien... Je vais retourner à mes insectes. Ils ont peut-être d'autres choses à m'apprendre.

_Et il quitta la plateforme. _

_Mais où est Angela ? pensai-je en retournant à mon bureau. Elle n'est jamais en retard à ce point…_

* * *

_**Mais où est Angela ???? plus vite vous reviewez, plus vite vous saurez... ;)**_


	19. Les dernières pièces du puzzle

_**Chap. XIX « Les dernières pièces du puzzle »**_

_J'étais à mon bureau quand Booth fit son entrée._

- Brennan.

_Le fait qu'il emploie mon nom me blessa. Moi qui avait tant détesté qu'il m'appelle _« Bones _», je souhaitais à nouveau entendre ce stupide surnom auquel je m'étais habituée. _

_Booth était froid, distant. Son regard était vide. Ses traits tirés. Il n'avait pas du beaucoup plus dormir que moi. _

- On a un problème.

_L'expression sur son visage me glaça le sang. Je sus que quelque chose de grave était arrivé._

- Angela ? _fis-je._

- Oui. Il t'a appelé chez toi il y a 10 minutes. Écoutes.

_Booth enclencha un magnétophone. La voix, pourtant maquillée, m'était vaguement familière. Celle de mon agresseur._

« Docteur Brennan, j'accélère le mouvement. Votre lenteur m'exaspère. J'espère que vous vous sentirez concernée par le sort de Mademoiselle Monténégro. Sinon vous la retrouverez dans quelques jours, pendue à un arbre ou dans les eaux du Potomac… »

_Ma gorge se noua. _

_ANGELA. _

_Pas elle. _

_Elle n'avait rien fait. _

_C'était ma faute, mon unique faute !_

- Booth !

_Je regardais mon partenaire, les yeux pleins de larmes._

- Il a Angela !!!- On va la retrouver. Je vais chercher les autres.

_J'avais du mal à réaliser… Angela, aux mains de cet ignoble individu, de ce psychopathe. Mon Dieu !!!J'essayais de me reprendre et fonçais en courant sur la plateforme._

- Booth tu as essayé de localiser l'appel ?

- Oui. Intraçable, il téléphonait à partir d'internet.

- S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit…

_Hodgins était dans une rage folle, serrant ses poings à l'extrême. Même séparés, nous savions tous qu'il gardait de forts sentiments pour Angela._

- Ça va aller, _fit Booth._ On va la retrouver et la sauver. Restons calmes et avançons.

- Clark, les os ? _lançai-je._

- J'ai réussi à les assembler avec du fil de nylon n° 3. Très commun. Mais je ne comprends pas.

_Un bip retentit._

- L'ordinateur a fini sa recherche. Le Nicrophorus americanus est protégé aux Etats-Unis. Il est interdit d'en ramasser et il est répertorié par site.

- Combien à D.C ?

- Huit.

- C'est encore trop. Quel est le plus prêt de l'institut ? _demanda Booth._

- L'université George Washington, près de la Maison Blanche.

_Une idée se dessina dans mon cerveau mais je n'arrivais pas à la cerner._

- Vous n'avez pas fait vos études là-bas Docteur Brennan ? _demanda Camille._

- Si… Mais quel est le rapport avec les os ?…

- On s'en fout ! _s'emballa Hodgins. _Il faut aller sur place !

- Rien nous dit qu'il l'a emmené là-bas, Hodgins, _précisa Booth._ Il nous faut des preuves.

_Quelque chose clochait, tournant dans mon esprit. Les os, un squelette reconstitué, l'université… Je sentais que j'étais proche de la solution. Mais elle m'échappait encore. Il me manquait le dernier chaînon._

- Clark, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_Je pointais le bas de son pantalon. Il avait l'air mordillé ce qui me perturbait._

_Gêné :_ - Oh, ça, J'espérais que vous le ne remarqueriez pas Docteur Brennan. C'est mon chien ce matin.

- Votre chien ?

_Quelque chose me poussait à aller dans ce sens, à l'encontre de tout raisonnement logique._

- Tu crois que c'est le moment Brennan ?_ fit remarquer Booth._

- Oui mon chien, Hector. Il a commencé à …

- HECTOR !!!!!!

_Tous me regardèrent stupéfaits._

- HECTOR !!! Je sais qui est notre assassin. Booth, l'université !!! Vite !!!!!


	20. En terrain connu

_**Chap. XX : « En terrain connu »**_

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer s'il te plaît !

_Booth et moi étions assis dans le SUV. Il conduisait à vive allure vers l'université George Washington._

- Hector était le nom du squelette sur lequel on travaillait en classe en fac. Une sorte de « John Doe » si tu veux. C'est Janier qui l'avait surnommé Hector. J'aurais du y penser plus tôt… En tout cas, Hector était dans un coin de notre salle de cours. Ça expliquerait les trous dans les os et l'âge de la victime, qui au final n'en est pas une.

- Donc, _reprit Booth, _quelqu'un de l'université t'envoie des morceaux de squelette comme souvenir de classe. C'est un malade! Et pourquoi ?  
- Ça j'en sais rien.  
- Mais tu sais qui c'est ? _demanda Booth comme pour confirmer ce que j'avais crié au labo._  
- Oui, je crois. Enfin j'ai une vague idée. Dis, la patrouille qui surveillait devant chez moi le soir de l'agression…  
- Oui ?  
- Elle n'a rien vu de spécial ?  
- Non. Personne n'est entré, sauf une femme qui habite dans ton immeuble. Elle avait la clé. Une voisine sans doute…  
- Non c'était lui, enfin elle.  
- Comme ça elle ? Notre malade est une femme ? _s'étonna Booth._  
- Oui.

_Ses yeux avaient quitté la route un instant pour se planter dans les miens. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles._

- Une femme, tu es sûre ?  
- Oui Booth. On est parti du principe que notre meurtrier était un homme par assimilation. 99% des serial killers sont des hommes. Mais il reste ce 1%. On l'a totalement négligé.  
- Mais les indices ?  
- Justement. En enchaînant les meurtres à cette vitesse, elle nous a empêché de nous y attarder. Mais l'écriture sur la lettre : en majuscule, lettre bâton, donc aucune indication sur le sexe. Les meurtres perpétrés ne demandent pas une grande force physique non plus. Juste une mise en confiance pour les surprendre avec le curare.  
- C'est pas faux.  
- C'est lors de mon agression que j'ai commencé à avoir un doute. Son parfum était fruité. Il était habillé plutôt large par rapport à sa taille. Et puis sa voix m'est apparue comme trop douce… Ça m'avait intrigué.  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_Je laissais la question en suspend, au vue des événements qui étaient survenus tout au long de cette affaire. Booth n'insista pas et prit sa radio._

- 22 705 à Central. Je demande des renforts à l'université George Washington. Soyez discrets. Possible prise d'otage. Je m'y rends avec un civil. Terminer.  
- Bien reçu 22 705. On envoie les gars sur place.

- Tu crois que l'on va arriver à temps ?

_Pour toute réponse, Booth enclencha la sirène. Son air grave ne me rassura pas. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Angela._

S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. 

oOo

_Arrivés sur le campus principal, le soleil commençait sa descente vers les collines. Booth se gara dans le parking visiteurs. Il avait éteint la sirène bien avant pour ne pas nous faire repérer. Il vérifia le chargeur de son arme. _

- Booth, je n'ai pas le mien.  
- Tant mieux, tu éviteras de blesser quelqu'un comme ça.  
- Booth !  
- Tu n'en as pas besoin. Je suis là, d'accord.

_Je me résignais._

- Le bâtiment d'anthropologie est sur la gauche. Suis moi.  
- Hé pas question. Tu restes derrière moi.

_Il m'avait retenu par le bras. Mon regard se posa sur sa main. Je voulus protester mais ni le ton qu'il avait employé ni son regard ne laissaient matière à discuter._

Nous traversâmes Ross Hall. Les locaux étaient vides. Rien d'étonnant, c'était les vacances d'été. Nos pas résonnaient légèrement dans les couloirs plongés dans l'obscurité. Nous rasions les murs.

- La salle de cours de Janier était juste après à droite, _chuchotai-je à Booth._

Alors que nous redoublions de prudence en approchant du but, un son terriblement aigu nous fit sursauter. C'était un bruit métallique à la limite du supportable. Puis le silence revint.

- C'était quoi ça ? _fit Booth._  
- Un larsen. Ça vient des haut-parleurs.

- Bonjour Docteur Brennan. Agent Booth.

_Nous levâmes nos têtes instinctivement vers la voix. Elle provenait bien de la radio interne de l'université. C'était bien une voix de femme. Elle avait un ton presque ironique._

- Enfin. Je vous attendais.

- Où est le local radio ? _me glissa Booth à l'oreille._  
- A l'étage supérieur. Par là.

_Je lui montrais les escaliers à droite du couloir. Nous montâmes alors que la voix résonnait toujours._

- Vous avez fini par comprendre. Vous avez mis le temps tout de même…

_Arrivés sur la palier du deuxième étage, Booth vérifia si la voie était libre. Nous prîmes à gauche. Arrivés devant le local, nous encadrions la porte, dos au mur._

- A 3, _me dit Booth._

J'hochais la tête.

- 1, 2, 3 !

_Booth enfonça la porte, arme au poing. Personne. Le local était vide. Un rire strident se fit entendre dans les haut-parleurs._

- HAHAHAHAHA!!! Vous croyez vraiment me cueillir aussi facilement que ça avec toute la mise en scène que je vous ai réservé jusqu'à présent. Laissez-moi rire!!! HAHAHAHA

- MERDE! _cria Booth._

Un téléphone portable était scotché au micro. Notre tueur était ailleurs. Booth frappa le mur. J'étais désemparée.

- Vous êtes vraiment des amateurs.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? _lança Booth._  
- J'en sais rien.

_Ma gorge se noua. Angela !!! Plus nous passions de temps à la chercher, plus sa vie était en danger. Nous étions dans une impasse._

- Retournons dans la salle de Janier pour vérifier,_ fit Booth._

Nous redescendîmes avec la même prudence. Mes mains tremblaient et je commençais à avoir des sueurs froides. Devant moi, Booth épiait le moindre son, paré à toute éventualité.

Arrivés devant la salle de Janier, je retins mon souffle. Je sentais que nous allions y trouver quelque chose d'horrible.

- Tu es prête ? À 3.  
- A 3, _répétai-je pour me convaincre._

Je pris une grande inspiration.

Booth fit à nouveau le décompte et entra. Mon sang se glaça.

Sur la table d'examen de la salle de cours, un corps était allongé.

- Oh MON DIEU!!! ANGELA!! _criai-je._ ANGELA!!!!

_Je me retournais et enfouis mon visage dans le torse de mon partenaire. Mes larmes coulaient en abondance. _

- ANGELA !

_J'était secouée de convulsions dues à mes pleurs._

Le corps était comme haché. Plus de vêtements, plus de visage, mais du sang.  
Du sang et de la chair partout sur la table et sur le sol.  
Un corps en bouillie.

Booth me serra. Je l'entendis déglutir. Sa main gauche caressait mon dos comme pour m'apaiser. Mais rien n'y faisait.

ANGELA !!!

Puis soudain son mouvement cessa.

- Bones, _dit-il comme pour me réveiller_. Bones regarde !

_Je levais la tête vers lui. Avec sa lampe torche, il m'indiquait quelque chose. Ce qui avait du être la main gauche de la victime._

- Quoi ? _fis-je, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait._

- Regarde ! Ce n'est pas Angela !

_L'espoir revint!! Pas Angela ? Comment cela est-il possible ?_

- Quoi ?  
- Regarde. Elle ne porte pas la bague d'Hodgins. Ce n'est pas Angela !

_En effet, après leur rupture, Angela avait voulu rendre à Hodgins sa bague de fiançailles mais il avait refusé. Et Angela ne s'était pas résolue à l'enlever de son doigt. Elle avait donc continué de la porter, attestant des sentiments forts qui l'unissait à son ex fiancé._

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Ce n'était pas Angela.

Angela est vivante !!!!

Sous le coup de l'émotion, je me jetais à nouveau dans les bras de Booth, comme pour le remercier de cette nouvelle.

- Viens, ne traînons pas ici. Il faut la retrouver, dit Booth.

_Comme si tout devenait clair, une idée me vint à l'esprit._

- Suis moi, _dis-je à Booth._

* * *

On approche du dénouement.... Si vous voulez savoir la suite, reviewer!!! lol


	21. A mon bon souvenir

_**Chap. XXI : « à mon bon souvenir »**_

- Elle ne peut être que là !

_Je courais presque dans les couloirs, me dirigeant vers la sortie. Booth me suivait de près._

Arrivée de nouveau au Ross Hall, je bifurquais à droite, direction le centre médical. Le bâtiment servait également d'école de médecine.

La nuit était tombée et une chaleur moite flottait dans l'air. A l'entrée de l'hôpital, Booth me rattrapa.  
  
- Hé attends. Tu te souviens : c'est moi l'agent du FBI. Restes derrière moi.

_J'obéis. Les lieux étaient tout aussi déserts. Ils semblaient en travaux. Des bâches transparentes étaient disposées ici et là, des pots de peinture étaient stockés dans des coins. Nous avancions guettant le moindre mouvement._

Soudain, quelque chose tomba au sol sur notre gauche. Quelqu'un lança un juron.

Booth mit son doigt sur sa bouche pour me signifier de ne pas faire de bruit. Arrivés devant la salle d'où provenait le bruit, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide par la porte entrouverte. Je mourrais d'envie de faire de même.

Il chuchota : - Angela est là. Elle va bien.

_Je retins un cri de soulagement._

- Elle est attachée à une chaise. Et il y a quelqu'un d'autre au fond de la pièce. Je vais y aller. Quoi qui se passe tu ne bouges pas. Tu m'entends ? Tu restes ici à couvert jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. Tu m'as bien compris !

_Je le regardais dans les yeux. Il était redevenu le Booth que je connaissais, mon protecteur, mon mâle alpha, mon Booth._

- Promets-le moi, _répéta-t-il._  
- Je te le promets.

_Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la pièce puis s'élança. Mon cœur se serra_.

- FBI, les mains en l'air.

_Dos au mur, j'entendais les murmures étouffés d'Angela. Elle devait être bâillonnée et apeurée. Au moment au Booth entra, j'entendis un mouvement dans la pièce. Elle avait du réagir en le voyant faire irruption._

- Lâchez ça. Elle n'a rien fait, _dit Booth_.  
_  
Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.  
Angela !  
Il fallait que je sache ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Contre les consignes de Booth, je jetais donc moi aussi un œil à la scène._

Booth, de dos, braquait son arme sur une femme que je ne connaissais pas. Elle était brune, assez grande et d'allure sportive, les cheveux très courts, la mâchoire carrée. Elle se tenait derrière Angela, un scalpel sur sa gorge.  
Angela tremblait de peur. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle lançait un regard suppliant à Booth. Mais il n'avait aucune solution à proposer.

- Agent Booth ! Tiens donc. Ravie que vous vous joigniez à nous. Vous êtes seul ? C'est étonnant… Où est le Docteur Brennan ?  
- Il n'y a que vous et moi. Désolé. Lâchez ce scalpel.  
- Oh allons dont Agent Booth. Nous savons vous et moi que vous et le Docteur Brennan êtes inséparables, n'est-ce pas ? Plus que de simples partenaires pas vrai ?

_Booth ne releva pas l'allusion._

- Lâcher ce scalpel, _répéta-t-il._  
- Vous devriez même me remercier, vous savez.  
- Vous remerciez ?  
- Oui. Grâce à moi et à ma petite agression, vous avez enfin pu assouvir votre fantasme ultime : passez la nuit avec le Docteur Brennan. Joli spectacle je dois dire.

_Oh mon Dieu. Elle nous avait observé cette nuit là_.

_Je vis les mâchoires de Booth se crisper à plusieurs reprises. Angela le regardait sans comprendre vraiment ce qui se passait._

- Rassurez-vous je vous ai laissé un peu d'intimité tout de même. Une première nuit c'est sacrée et je suis une grande romantique. Je voulais juste m'assurer du résultat. Du malaise qui allait suivre…  
- Fermez-là !

_Booth avait crié à me faire sursauter. Je me collais à nouveau contre le mur ne sachant que faire. J'étais impuissante.  
_  
- Je veux voir le Docteur Brennan, _reprit-elle plus froidement._  
- Il n'en est pas question.  
- Alors Mademoiselle Montenegro va mourir.

_Alors qu'Angela se remettait à sanglotait, je ne réfléchis pas et sortis de ma cachette._

- Je suis là. Laissez la partir.  
- Bones ! _cria Booth d'un air réprobateur_.  
- Ah, Docteur Brennan, enfin.  
_  
Elle sourit de nouveau_.

- Lâchez là.

_Après un temps : _- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas n'est-ce pas ?  
_  
Elle avait posé sa question connaissant déjà la réponse, presque ironique_.

- Non, _répondis-je_. Je devrais ?  
- Disons que je suis vous.  
- Quoi ???

_Je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'elle disait_.

- Je suis vous en quelque sorte puisque vous m'avez pris ma vie, Docteur Brennan.

_Je regardais Booth, aussi étonné que moi._

- J'étais bien partie pourtant. La meilleure jusqu'à mon diplôme au lycée. J'étais l'élève modèle, représentante des élèves auprès de l'administration, rédactrice en chef du journal. Et puis, vint l'université et vous.

_Elle fit une pose. Mes yeux ne se détachaient pas de la lame du scalpel sur la peau de mon amie._

- Vous avez pris ma place, vous m'avez volé ma vie, _répéta-t-elle._  
- Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai rien fait.  
- Mais c'est ça le pire. Vous n'avez rien fait. Vous n'avez eu qu'à être vous, ni à passer des nuits blanches sur vos cours pour réussir vos examens, ni à travailler comme serveuse pour payer vos études. Vous étiez parfaite, l'élève préférée des professeurs, douée en tout, toujours première, toujours devant moi…

_Une image me revint à l'esprit : celle d'une jeune fille au physique ingrat, portant des lunettes, toujours derrière moi. Elle avait beaucoup changé, mais c'était elle._

- Kelly Merriett !  
- Oh!!! C'est presque un miracle que vous vous souveniez de mon nom ! J'en suis honorée.

_La rage perçait dans sa voix. Le scalpel était toujours sur le cou d'Angela._

- Oui Kelly Merriett. La pauvre Kelly Merriett. Toujours deuxième derrière la grande Temperance Brennan. 7 années passées dans ton ombre, 7 années à me démener pour te battre, 7 années à t'épier, te suivre partout, à essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu étais meilleure que moi. J'en ai fait une dépression tu sais ? Mais j'ai été soignée. Les docteurs ont dit que j'étais guérie, libérée de mon obsession : TOI !

_Elle parlait de plus en plus fort. Ses gestes étaient devenus brusques. Booth la suivait du regard la tenant toujours en joue. Je regardais Angela un instant, morte de peur. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose._

J'avançais d'un pas : - Kelly, je suis désolée. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte de ce que je faisais tu sais.

_J'essayais de gagner sa confiance, d'endormir sa méfiance pour laisser Booth agir._

- Oh c'est vrai ? Tu es désolée ?_ fit-elle, calmement._  
- Oui vraiment._ J'avançais encore._ Et je ne comprends pas l'attitude des professeurs. Tu étais beaucoup plus méritante que moi.

_Un pas encore._

- Tu sais, je pense que je pourrai te faire entrer au Jeffersonian. On pourrait travailler ensemble, pourquoi pas. Les deux meilleures anthropologues du pays ! La meilleure équipe !

_J'essayais de paraître enjouée à cette idée. Mais mes piètres talents de comédienne ne la trompèrent pas._

- Arrêtes de te foutre de moi Brennan et recules ! _cracha-t-elle._  
- Tout le monde se calme d'accord, _tenta Booth qui assistait à la scène, cherchant une opportunité de nous en sortir._  
- Tu sais Brennan, je n'ai jamais fini mes études, je ne suis pas anthropologue, je suis médecin.

_Conclusion à laquelle j'étais parvenue avec tous les indices : le curare, le dissection des corps, le produit désinfectant.  
_  
- Et comme je suis médecin, je sais exactement où se trouvent la carotide et les veines jugulaires de Mademoiselle Montenegro. Tu vois Brennan, c'est juste là.

_Elle fit glisser le scalpel sur le côté droit du cou d'Angela qui se crispa. Ses sanglots redoublèrent.  
_  
- Si je lui tranche la gorge là, elle mourra en moins de 2 minutes.

_Booth et moi étions figés de peur qu'elle ne passe à l'acte._

- Mais si je la coupe là, posant sa lame sur le thorax d'Angela, y faisant perlé une goutte de sang, ça prendra beaucoup plus de temps car il n'y a pas de veine principale à cet endroit.

_Elle traça un sillon dans la chair d'Angela.  
_  
- NON !!! _criai-je._

J'étais prête à tout pour arrêter ça.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?  
- Que tu admettes que je suis meilleure que toi !  
- Ok, je l'admets Kelly : tu es meilleure que moi.

_Du sang s'échappait de l'entaille située juste au dessus de la poitrine d'Angela et glissait jusque dans son décolleté.  
_  
- Écoutes, laisses partir Angela. Elle ne t'a rien fait.

_Je cherchais mes mots. Trouve une idée Brennan!!!_

- Laisses la partir et prends moi à sa place !  
- Bones NON !!! _cria Booth._  
- Ne te mêles pas de ça Booth. C'est entre Kelly et moi que ça se passe, d'accord.  
- Il n'en ai pas question !  
- Booth!!! Fais moi confiance.

_Mes yeux cherchaient à lui faire comprendre que c'était la seule solution pour sortir de là. J'avais besoin qu'il m'appuie, qu'il me fasse confiance et surtout qu'il oublie un instant de me protéger. Ou tout du moins, qu'il se résigne à me laisser agir. C'était la seule solution._

Non sans avoir lutter intérieurement contre l'idée qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, Booth capitula.

Je m'avançais vers Kelly, les mains en avant démontrant que je n'étais pas armée.

- Tu me gardes mais tu la libères avant, Kelly. On est d'accord ?

_Elle n'hésita pas._

- Marché conclu.

_Arrivée à sa hauteur, je me retournais face à Booth. Son regard était remplir de peur. Il ne pouvait rien faire._

Derrière moi, Kelly plaça son scalpel sur ma gorge. Booth, la tenant en joue, ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Ça va aller Booth. Libères Angela. Dépêches-toi.


	22. Dos au mur

_**Chap. XXII : « Dos au mur »  
**_  
_Booth fit quelques pas vers Angela, sans pour autant baisser son arme._

- Si vous tentez quoique ce soit pendant que je la détache, je vous abats sur le champ,_ dit-il, sa voix impliquant qui ne plaisantait pas._  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Agent Booth.

_Je suivis des yeux les mouvements de mon partenaire qui détachait mon amie le plus rapidement possible. Tout d'abord ses bras puis ses pieds, liés aux pieds de la chaise. Il avait posé son arme au sol, très près de lui, pouvant la récupérer et tirer à tout instant. Il ne nous quittait pas des yeux._

Libérée, Angela enleva son bâillon.

- OH MON DIEU, _prenant une grande bouffée d'air, se tenant les poignets, puis portant ses mains à son cou entaillé._ OH MON DIEU ! Brennan !  
- Ça va aller Angela. Sors d'ici tout de suite !

_Alors que Booth avait déjà repris son arme en main, la braquant sur Kelly et donc sur moi, Angela ne se fit pas prier pour quitter les lieux._

- Kelly écoutes moi,_ repris-je._ Tout va bien se passer. Personne ne va être blessé.

_J'essayais de calmer la situation du mieux que je pouvais mais la peur me gagnait peu à peu. Pourquoi t'as fait ça Brennan ? Tu t'es encore mis dans une de ces galères !!!_

Son scalpel était toujours sur ma gorge et elle me maintenait collée à elle avec son bras gauche. Elle savait que si elle se détachait de moi, Booth n'hésiterait pas à tirer.

- Lâchez la Meriett. Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivante de toute façon, _lança Booth_.  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir, agent Booth. J'ai une nouvelle carte à jouer.  
- Le bâtiment est cerné, on ne vous laissera pas partir comme ça.  
- Vos amis ne pourront rien contre moi quand je sortirai avec Brennan un scalpel sur la gorge !

_La tension était montée d'un cran depuis le départ précipité d'Angela.  
Je sentais Booth tendu, impuissant face à la situation, incapable de trouver une sortie de crise.  
Kelly quant à elle, prenait du plaisir à nous voir en face l'un de l'autre et à tenir les rênes de la situation. Elle avait le pouvoir et décidait de tout._

Moi je cherchais une solution, mais la proximité de la lame tranchante sur mon cou ne facilitait pas ma réflexion.

J'échangeai un regard avec Booth.

- Vous savez tous les deux que vous êtes pathétiques ? Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? Parce que moi j'ai rarement vu ça !

_Kelly se mit à rire_.

- A ma droite l'agent spécial Seeley Booth, 1m 88, 87 kg. Ex sniper, agent émérite, éperdument amoureux de sa partenaire, de l'autre coté du ring, le docteur Temperance Brennan, 1m72, 59 kg, meilleure anthropologue du pays voire plus, écrivain à succès. Ça aurait fait de belles photos de mariage tout ça…  
- Fermes là et poses ton arme ! _cria Booth._  
- Agent Booth, vous n'avez pas bien compris : c'est moi qui mène la danse là. Vous n'êtes que spectateur de votre propre vie.  
- Kelly, réfléchis, sois raisonnable. Tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir comme ça.  
- Ah non ?_ rit-elle_, alors dans ce cas, à quoi bon vous laisser vivre, Docteur Brennan…

_Elle m'entailla légèrement le cou, juste sous la mâchoire sur environ 3 centimètres. La douleur me fit pousser un cri étouffé. Mon sang se mit à couler lentement._

_Booth tira près de nous._

- La prochaine est pour toi Merriett !_ lança-t-il._ Je ne plaisante pas.  
- Ah oui ? Et comment vous allez faire pour m'atteindre Agent Booth ? Rendez vous à l'évidence, vous êtes dans une impasse…

_Kelly avait raison. Je lui servais de bouclier humain.  
Je tournais et retournais le problème dans ma tête sans y trouver de solution. J'imaginais mon partenaire en faire de même. En vain._

Réfléchis Brennan, penses rationnellement.

Le problème est simple : Kelly, Booth et toi au milieu.

Réfléchis Brennan, réfléchis, trouves une solution.

Le sang continuait de glisser le long de mon cou. Je sentais Kelly dans mon dos. Malgré la tension, elle ne tremblait pas. Elle faisait face comme si elle s'était préparée à pareille situation. Elle me tenait fermement contre elle, sa voix ne dénotait pas de stress particulier.

Je compris alors qu'elle était de la pire espèce car elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- Booth, _l'interpellai-je._  
- Bones ce n'est pas le moment, _dit-il les mâchoires serrées, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Kelly_.  
- Sors moi de l'équation.  
- Quoi ? _entendis-je Kelly demander._

_Booth me regardait avec de grands yeux, à la fois étonné et conscient de ce que je venais de dire._

- Un criminel, un agent, un otage, c'est simple : sors moi de l'équation !  
_Comprenant à quoi je faisais allusion :_ - Il n'en est pas question Bones.  
- Tu dois le faire Booth!  
- Hé ! C'est fini ces querelles d'amoureux !!! _fit Kelly en resserrant son emprise sur moi._  
- Fais-le !!! _criai-je._  
- Fermes là toi, _me lança Kelly, déstabilisée par le fait que la situation lui échappe._  
- Les ambulances sont déjà là. Tout ira bien, _dis-je pour mettre Booth en confiance_.  
- Je… je…

_Booth cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il hésitait toujours à agir.  
_  
- C'est la seule solution Booth.

_J'avais dit ça sur un ton solennel, presque une supplique.  
Je vis ses mains se crisper autour de son arme.  
Il n'avait pas le choix et Booth le savait. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résigner.  
_  
- Non je ne peux pas !  
- Si tu peux ! Tu dois !

J_'avais dit ça comme un ordre. Sa respiration s'était accélérée. Je voyais sa poitrine se soulevait plus vite qu'à son habitude._

Booth hésita un dernier instant puis tira.

Sous le choc de l'impact, Kelly me lâcha. Alors que je tombais à terre, la douleur me foudroya.

Booth m'avait tiré dans l'épaule gauche.  
La balle m'avait traversé pour se ficher dans celle de Kelly.

- PUTAIN DE MERDE !! _hurla-t-elle._  
- Bones!!! Bones, ça va ?? _demanda-t-il inquiet, mais tenant toujours Kelly en joue._  
- J'étais mieux avant, _dis-je pour faire de l'humour._  
- Les mains en l'air Merriett ! Bouges plus !!!

_Kelly, au sol, accusait le coup.  
_  
- Putain tu nous a tiré dessus !! _sourit-elle._ Je dois admettre que là, tu as fait fort !!!

_Toujours le scalpel en main, elle entreprit de se relever. Moi je restais assise au sol, ma main droite essayant de contenir l'hémorragie._

- C'est fini, rends toi maintenant.  
- Ça sera fini quand je le déciderai Agent Booth.

_Sa voix était calme et posée.  
Elle avait perdu la partie, elle le savait, mais ne paniqua pas pour autant. Au contraire.  
_  
- C'est moi qui décide. Vous ne m'arrêterez pas.

_Une ombre passa dans ses yeux noirs. _

- Pas vivante.

_La suite se passa très vite.  
Kelly porta le scalpel à son cou et trancha d'un coup vif, sans aucune hésitation. Ni Booth ni moi n'avions pu intervenir. Son sang giclait à près d'un mètre sous la pression sanguine. Elle s'effondra presque instantanément. Sans un cri._

Booth s'était lui précipité sur moi pour voir mon épaule. La douleur me lançait.

- Bones, ça va ???  
- Ça devrait aller.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- C'était la seule solution, Booth.

_Puis une équipe des renforts investit la pièce, alertée par les coups de feu, rapidement suivie par les secouristes._

- VITE !!! _cria Booth_, IL LUI FAUT DES SOINS.  
_**  
**_


	23. Le seul risque à prendre

_**Chap. XXIII : « Le seul risque à prendre »**_

_Je me doutais du lieu où j'étais.  
L'hôpital bien sur.  
Pourtant je me sentais bien. Un peu endormie peut-être.  
Je venais de me réveiller dans ma chambre après l'opération. Ma douleur m'indiquait que la balle n'avait pas touché d'organe vital, ni d'os. Juste du muscle, certainement entre la clavicule et la scapula. Booth savait viser…  
Rien de bien grave donc. J'avais juste perdu un peu trop de sang._

- Hé Sweetie, comment tu te sens ?

_Je savais que je ne serais pas seule à mon réveil. Mais bêtement, j'avais espéré la présence d'une autre personne à mon chevet._

- Ça va Angela. Les sutures tirent un peu mais je vais bien. Et toi ?

_Angela m'indiqua son pansement sur son thorax : _- rien de bien grave. Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurai même pas de cicatrice.  
- Ange, je suis désolée. C'est ma faute si…  
- Si elle s'en est prise à moi ? Tu rigoles ! Elle était tarée !!! J'aurai du m'en apercevoir c'est tout ! Au lieu de la trouver extravagante et amusante.  
- Oui, mais c'est ma faute quand même…  
- Non ce n'est pas ta faute. Mets toi vite ça dans le crâne Brennan : ce n'est pas ta faute.  
_  
Après avoir martelé ses derniers mots avec sa bienveillance habituelle, Angela me sourit en me caressant la main.  
Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, comme trop souvent à mon goût ces derniers temps. Ça m'exaspérait._

- Hé, tout va bien Sweetie.

_Angela se leva de sa chaise pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit._

- On s'en est sortie entières. Tout va bien.

_Je la regardais, laissant échapper un soupir rempli de désespoir. Elle comprit que mes larmes n'avaient rien à voir avec Kelly.  
Alors que je me penchais vers elle, Angela m'accueillit dans ses bras._

- Chut, ça va aller… Il est dehors. Il attend de tes nouvelles. Tu veux que je l'appelle ?  
- Non ! _m'exclamai-je totalement dépassée._

_Mes larmes coulaient doucement, sans faire plus de bruit que les confidences que je faisais à ma meilleure amie. J'étais psychologiquement épuisée par tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Mais je pouvais enfin en parler à Angela au calme._

- Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver Angela, tu sais.  
- Hé, c'est humain ma chérie tout simplement._  
Me redressant pour la regarder : _- Mais comment va-t-on faire maintenant ??? On est amis, on est partenaires…  
- Vous êtes des adultes,_ me coupa-t-elle. _Vous êtes des professionnels. Vous reprendrez le dessus. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent entre partenaires, tu sais. Des dérapages, rien de plus. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers et ne seraient certainement pas les derniers…

_Angela ironisait comme à son habitude.  
Après les révélations de Kelly, elle savait que Booth et moi avions couché ensemble mais elle ne savait pas tout._

_Pas l'essentiel._

- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait Angela.  
- Oh…_ fit-elle, à la fois surprise et comprenant mieux mon état de confusion.  
_- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Et moi …  
- Toi quoi, Sweetie ?  
- Moi, je n'ai rien répondu ! 

_Je m'en voulais encore d'être restée muette face à la déclaration de Booth._

- J'ai été incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit et il est parti, tu comprends !  
- Ok._ Calmant le jeu : _Tu ne lui as rien répondu. Mais qu'est-ce que tu aurais aimé lui répondre ?

_La question avait le mérite d'être claire. La réponse beaucoup moins…  
_  
- Je ne sais pas. Je …  
- Est-ce que tu l'aimes Brennan ? Est-ce que tu aimes Booth ? 

_Angela me regardait droit dans les yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'elle sondait les profondeurs de mon âme. Elle n'y cherchait pas des réponses mais essayait de me guider vers la solution. Elle me faisait comprendre que moi seule, je devais trouver des réponses._

- Je… je… je ne sais pas.  
- Écoutes Sweetie. Je vais te dire ce que je sais, moi. OK ? Ce que je sais, c'est que si Booth t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, c'est qu'il le pense vraiment.

_Elle martela :_ - Sincèrement. Ce n'est pas un homme comme les autres Brennan, tu le sais ça ? Et il ne t'abandonnera pas. Jamais. Sois en sûre.

_Mes larmes avaient cessé. Je reniflais en réfléchissant aux propos d'Angela._

- Quant à savoir si tu l'aimes ou pas, je ne peux pas t'aider. Je te vois évoluer à ses côtés, tous les jours. Je te vois te sentir bien, t'ouvrir aux autres, t'épanouir depuis que tu le connais, peut-être grâce à lui. Peut-être pas. Et je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens au plus profond de toi.  
_  
Angela fit une pause. Elle serra mes mains puis reprit.  
Sa voix était un peu tremblante, emprunt d'un zeste de nostalgie :_

- Mais s'il y a une infime chance pour que tu l'aimes Sweetie, une infime chance, prends là. N'hésites pas. Prends ce risque. Parce que même si ça fait peur, même si parfois ça fait mal, l'Amour c'est grand, tu sais. C'est fort. Ça balaie tout. Et crois-moi, ça vaut la peine d'être vécu.  
_  
Une larme pointa au coin de ses grands yeux bruns. Elle l'écrasa rapidement._

- S'il existe en toi l'ombre d'un soupçon d'Amour pour Booth, saisis ta chance, Sweetie. Mais attention. Ne le fais pas à moitié. Si tu te lances dans cette aventure, fais le à 100%. Vis la à 100%. Aimes-le Temperance. Aimes-le de tout ton cœur, de tout ton corps et de toute ton âme. Aimes-le comme il t'aime.

_Les mots d'Angela résonnèrent en moi. Ils sentaient le vécu d'un passé récent encore douloureux. Ma meilleure amie était encore profondément blessée par sa rupture avec Hodgins, mais elle m'encourageait tout de même à prendre ce risque._

_Le risque d'aimer et t'être aimée._

_Ça en vaut la peine, me répétai-je en silence._

_L'Amour en valait-il vraiment la peine ?_

_Peut-être._

_Une seule chose était claire à présent dans mon esprit : Booth en valait la peine.**  
**_


	24. Le fin mot de l'histoire

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews. On touche au but avec cet avant dernier chapitre !**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Chap. XXIV : « le fin mot de l'histoire »**_

J'étais sortie de l'hôpital le lendemain de notre confrontation avec Kelly. Encore fragile, je devais me ménager, bien sur conserver mon bras en écharpe, et me reposer pour reprendre des forces. Une visite de contrôle serait nécessaire pour vérifier que le processus de cicatrisation suive bien son cours et que la plaie ne s'infecte pas.

Angela était venue me chercher et m'avait ramené chez moi. Je n'avais plus été en contact avec Booth depuis qu'il avait pris de mes nouvelles à l'hôpital auprès de ma meilleure amie. Il n'était même pas rentré dans ma chambre.

Mais je ne lui en voulais pas. C'était Booth. Je commençais à le connaître.  
Même après s'être excusé, il devait s'en vouloir de m'avoir mise dans cet état, de m'avoir tirer dessus.

De mon coté, j'avais passé du temps à réfléchir à ce que m'avait dit Angela à propos de l'Amour.  
Selon elle, l'Amour valait la peine de prendre tous les risques, y compris celui de souffrir. Et je commençais à comprendre.

Car je souffrais. Je souffrais de l'éloignement de Booth. Par ma faute. Je souffrais de ne pas avoir pris le risque d'aimer.

Après être passées à mon appartement, Angela nous conduisit à l'institut. C'était le début d'après-midi et toute l'équipe devait se réunir pour clore l'affaire.

Hodgins, Camille, Clark et Sweets étaient installés autour de la table du coin repos de l'institut. Mais le seul que je vis en arrivant était Booth, en civil, adossé à la rambarde. Mon cœur se serra.

- Hé Docteur B, content de vous revoir en pleine forme ! Cette nuit à l'hôpital vous a fait du bien, _me lança Hodgins.  
-_ Ils n'auraient de toute façon pas réussi à la garder plus longtemps_, répondit Angela en souriant._

Nous nous installâmes avec eux. Booth se tourna vers nous mais resta debout. Il prit la parole, dossier en main.

- Kelly Meriett, 32 ans, célibataire, pas de famille connue. Elle a suivi les même études que Brennan jusqu'en 7° année, puis elle a fait une dépression. A été hospitalisée huit mois à la clinique de repos Saint James où elle était suivie pour désordre mental obsessionnel. Guérie selon les médecins,…  
- Il faudra que je leur parle à ceux là !_ coupa Angela.  
_- …elle a repris ses études,_ continua Booth, _mais pas en anthropologie mais en médecine générale pour se spécialiser en chirurgie en fin de cycle. Mais elle n'a jamais véritablement quitté le campus puisqu'elle a intégré l'hôpital universitaire.  
- Elle s'y est enfermée pour mieux vivre son obsession,_ enchaîna Sweets._ Elle a développé une haine envers vous, Docteur Brennan. J'ai récupéré son dossier psychiatrique auprès de confrères qui l'ont traité. Kelly Meriett a développé un syndrome d'infériorité, accompagné d'un sentiment d'injustice et d'un début de schizophrénie. Lors de son hospitalisation, par moment, elle se prenait pour vous…  
- Oh mon Dieu,_ laissa échapper Angela. _Quelle tarée !_  
_- Mes agents ont procédé à la perquisition de l'appartement de Kelly Meriett ce matin. Elle occupait un loft dans l'immeuble en face de Brennan. On y a retrouvé ça.__

Booth avait extrait des photos du dossier et les posa sur la table. Les murs de son appartement étaient tapissés de photos de moi.

Moi sur le parking de l'institut, moi faisant mes courses, moi avec mon père, moi donnant une conférence, moi faisant un jogging, Booth et moi au Royal Dîner, Booth et moi en voiture, Booth chez moi…

- C'est pas vrai…  
- Elle développait un trouble délirant sur vous, Docteur Brennan. Tout à tour vous adorant ou vous haïssant, se prenant pour vous. Il a du lui falloir des semaines pour monter ce plan contre vous.  
- Pour l'agression_, enchaîna Booth, _elle avait les clés. Elle avait volé le trousseau de secours d'Angela. C'est pour cela qu'elle l'a approché.__

Je regardais les photos de l'appartement de Kelly pendant que Booth donnait ses explications. Je l'avais senti se crisper en faisant allusion à cette fameuse nuit, mais personne ne l'avait remarqué. Personne sauf moi.  
Il ne s'était jamais adressé directement à moi jusqu'à présent, continuant de me désigner par mon nom et il évitait de me regarder. Sa manière de se protéger, pensai-je. Pour sur, il s'en voulait. Les autres écoutaient religieusement, démontrant si ce n'était de la bonne humeur, un réel contentement d'avoir clos une enquête difficile. Mal à l'aise, je changeais de conversation.

- Et pour les victimes ?_ demandai-je en regardant Booth.  
_- On a trouvé ça.__

Il posa sur la table des coupures de journaux. Le titre du premier article attira mon regard. « 285 points et Deborah Morgan décroche sa qualification pour le mondial ! ». La photo montrait notre deuxième victime, souriante, une boule de bowling à la main. Le deuxième article traitait de la récompense régionale reçue par Richard Zoomer, notre apprenti boucher. La troisième victime.  
  
- Elle les choisissait après avoir lu les articles. Des jeunes, de l'âge que vous aviez lorsque vous étiez en cours ensemble,_ déclara Booth. Il s'adressait directement à moi pour la première fois.  
_- Des jeunes gens brillants dans leur domaine de compétence,_ continua Sweets. _A l'aube de leur carrière. A chaque fois, elle essayait de remonter le temps et de vous tuer avant que vous ne deveniez célèbre pour symboliquement prendre votre place.  
_  
Angela se racla la gorge tandis que j'expirai bruyamment. Avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, les motivations de Kelly, n'enlevaient rien au malaise que je ressentais.  
_  
- Et les deux dernières victimes ?_ questionnai-je. _Celle du bois et de l'hôpital.__

- Nathan Fist, 28 ans. Il était étudiant aux Beaux Arts. Il venait de recevoir une récompense pour ses recherches sur…_ Booth chercha dans ses notes … _le travail du staff dans l'œuvre de François Mézier entre 1892 et 1914.  
- Tout un programme_, lança Hodgins en plaisantant.  
_- Le corps que l'ont a retrouvé à l'université,…  
- Et que vous avez cru être moi,_ dit Angela en interrompant Booth.  
_- … est en fait Auguste Janier, votre professeur… L'ADN l'a confirmé.  
_  
Je soupirai, songeant que l'horreur de Kelly était allée jusqu'à s'attaquer à notre enseignant. L'état de son corps m'avait bouleversé, témoignant de toute la rage qu'elle avait mis à le massacrer. Il m'avait bouleversé bien sur parce que je pensais que c'était Angela, mais aussi à cause de son état. Je n'avais même pas été capable de reconnaître s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme._

- En tuant Janier, _conclut Sweets,_ Meriett s'est vengée en quelque sorte. Elle a tué celui qui avait tranché entre elle et vous, qui avait fait le choix de vous mettre en avant. En le tuant, elle avait remis les choses en ordre, à leur point de départ et elle pensait pouvoir reprendre ce qu'elle pensait être « sa » vie en vous tuant.  
- Mais on connaît la fin, et c'est mieux comme ça,_ conclut Cam._

L'équipe acquiesça. Camille continua en se levant et emportant les éléments présentés par Booth.

- Docteur Brennan, je vais boucler le dossier pour l'administration avec l'aide de Clark. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous alors rentrer vous reposer. C'est un ordre,_ ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire que je lui rendis timidement._

Tous se levèrent un par un et quittèrent les lieux. Hodgins fit un pas vers Angela et lui prit la main. Je n'y avais pas fait attention pendant notre briefing mais ils se tenaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Comme avant, pensai-je. Et l'idée que mes amis pouvaient reformer leur couple me donna du courage pour faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Ça en vaut la peine, me répétai-je en boucle dans ma tête pour me convaincre.

Il en vaut la peine.  


_**

* * *

****Allez encore un petit effort... un chapitre et vous saurez tout! Mais avant n'oubliez pas de review!!! ;)****  
**_


	25. Laisser faire le temps

_**Voilà, c'est le dernier!!! Merci d'avoir tenu le coup jusque là. J'espère que ma première fic vous a plu. **_

_**Il y aura une suite, déjà écrite, que je commencerai à poster bientôt promis!!**_

_**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews. Elles font chaud au coeur.**_

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**_

_**Tchitchou**_

* * *

_**Chap. XXV : « Laisser faire le temps »**_

Toute l'équipe était retournée au travail. Il ne restait que Booth et moi.

Avant de redescendre, Angela m'avait adressé un petit signe de tête pour m'encourager à lui parler. Un encouragement dont j'avais bien besoin.

Booth était appuyé à la rambarde, surplombant la plateforme. Son regard était perdu dans le vague. Je me levais timidement. Il fallait que je lui parle.

Je m'approchais de lui dans son dos. Je savais que je ne pourrai pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne réussirai pas à soutenir son regard.

- Hé…_ tentai-je._

Il se redressa et entreprit de partir sans me lancer le moindre regard.  
  
- Attends Booth ! Ne me fuis pas. Laisses moi te parler.__

Il s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

- S'il te plait.__

Toujours sans me regarder, je le vis prendre sur lui en soufflant.

- Écoutes… Euh… je voudrais m'excuser pour ma réaction, enfin pour mon absence de réaction quand tu m'as… enfin voilà…__

Allez ! Lance-toi Brennan !

- Booth, j'étais sous le choc de ce que tu venais de me dire. J'étais perdue. Tu me diras, je suis guère plus avancée maintenant… Mais je veux que tu saches que ce que tu m'as dit, ça m'a touché, Booth. Plus que tu ne le penses. Et bien au-delà de ce que j'aurais pu imaginer ressentir un jour.__

Je pris un temps pour me redonner du courage.

Booth était là, toujours de dos. J'imaginais ses yeux mais je ne pouvais leur donner une expression. Il attendait mes explications.  
Je pris une grande inspiration. Mais ma voix trahissait mon angoisse. Je cherchais mes mots.

- Ce que j'ai ressenti Booth quand tu m'as dit ce que tu m'as dit, ça me dépasse. C'est beaucoup trop pour moi. Beaucoup plus grand que moi. Et je ne sais pas comment gérer ça parce que je ne savais même pas que je ressentais quelque chose d'aussi fort avant que tu me dises tout ça.__

Booth ne réagissait pas à mes paroles. Mais je voulais lui expliquer, lui faire comprendre...

- Alors je comprends ta colère, mais je fais vraiment comme je peux, tu sais, tout ce que je peux. Et je suis morte de trouille et je…  
- Je ne suis pas en colère, Bones. __

Sa voix était calme et posée. L'entendre me réconforta. Il m'avait appelé Bones.

Booth se retourna, me faisant enfin face. Ses traits étaient doux.  
Moi, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. J'étais arrivée à bout de forces.

- Je ne peux pas être en colère contre toi. Même si je le voulais…_ capitula-t-il. _Si je suis en colère, c'est contre moi et moi seul. C'est ma faute si tu es dans cet état.  
- Mais non Booth, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'était mon idée et puis ce n'est rien et ça a marché, non ?__

Il sourit furtivement devant mon aplomb : malgré la situation, je voulais avoir le dernier mot. Comme toujours.

Ah ce sourire… Mon cœur se réchauffa un peu. Il ne m'en voulait pas.

Je fis un pas vers lui. Il ne s'enfuit pas.

- Booth,… il va falloir me laisser du temps tu sais. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça… C'est…la première fois, …c'est déroutant… Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force d'aller au bout.__

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux mais je ne savais pas ce qu'ils me disaient.

Allait-il me laisser le temps de me faire à l'idée d'être aimée de lui et de l'aimer ? Ou allait-il partir, las de m'attendre ?

L'idée qu'il parte me déchirait.

- Booth, tu me connais. D'habitude j'analyse, je dissèque, je décortique, j'argumente.. Mais là, je n'y arrive pas. J'essaie, crois moi, j'essaie. Je ne fais que ça ! Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'ai pas de théorie anthropologique pour comprendre ce qui se passe entre toi et moi, ni d'expression scientifique toute faite… Je ne peux pas m'appuyer sur la science Booth parce que ce que je ressens, c'est irraisonné et totalement indéfinissable…__

Les mains sur les hanches, il leva les yeux au ciel. Je crus que je le perdais.

- Mais c'est là Booth, c'est en moi je le sais. Et c'est toi qui l'y a mis.__

Il fit à nouveau face à la rambarde, posant ses mains dessus et baissant la tête.

- Bones je sais pas quoi te répondre. Je t'ai tout dit moi !  
- Je sais.  
- Je t'aime Bones. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je t'aime.  
- Je sais…  
- Je ne sais plus quoi faire… si je dois être là ou pas… distant, attentif, ami, partenaire, j'en ai marre… __

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il allait renoncer.

Mon cœur se serra un peu plus à l'idée de le perdre.

- Tu sais ce que je ressens à chaque fois que je te vois avec un autre, que je t'imagine avec un autre ???__

Il était désemparé, comme partagé entre l'envie de rester et le mal que je lui faisais endurer.  
Ses mains serraient la rambarde. Il retenait toute la rage qu'il avait accumulé envers ses hommes que je fréquentais. Ceux qui contentaient mes besoins biologiques mais à qui je ne m'étais jamais attachée.

Je m'approchais de lui.  
  
- Booth… je suis désolée.

- Dis moi ce que je dois faire Temperance. Dis moi ce que je dois faire et je le ferai.__

Si seulement je le savais !

Je fis encore un pas vers lui. Je cherchais les mots, ceux qui le feraient rester près de moi. Ceux qui lui prouveraient combien je tenais à lui, combien j'avais besoin de lui.

- Laisses-moi juste venir à toi,_ arrivai-je à dire._

Je me rapprochais encore de lui.  
  
- A mon rythme_._

Arrivée à ses côtés, je passais avec précaution mes doigts sous sa main gauche. Comme si je craignais que quelque chose ne se brise dans ce geste.

Qu'il me rejette.

Je grappillais millimètre par millimètre l'espace en me glissant entre lui et le fer froid.

Tout se jouait là, à cet instant. Notre avenir commun ou pas. Et pour une fois, c'est Booth qui devait en décider et non moi.

Toujours sans me regarder, ses doigts s'ouvrirent, pour laisser de la place aux miens. Puis il referma sa main sur la mienne délicatement. Son regard se posa sur nos doigts enlacés.

Je soupirais de soulagement, laissant échapper un larme.

Il était encore là pour moi.

Malgré tout ce que je lui demandais, malgré tout ce que je lui faisais subir.

Booth était encore et toujours là pour moi.

Comme sur un coussin fragile, je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Au bout de quelques secondes, je sentis la sienne s'y reposer dans un soupir.

Booth voulait toujours de moi.

Il m'aimait.

Pour preuve, il m'attendrait.

Et j'étais décidée à faire ce chemin vers lui. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Parce que j'avais la certitude que ma place était là, à ses côtés.

_**THE END**_

_

* * *

_

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Une dernière petite review pour me donner votre sentiment!! Merci. **

_**Tchitchou ;)**  
_


End file.
